Simplicity
by katielight
Summary: If only life were simple? After the death of Akito everything changes for Kyo and the Sohma family. With the curse broken Kyo is finally able to hug Tohru, but what happens when a hug becomes more than a simple hug? Pregnancy, graduation, and much more...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Simplicity**_

A fruits basket fan fic Main characters: Tohru honda and Kyo Sohma (well he is part of the Sohma family)

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

A/N 

Yes i looove Kyo and i loove KyoxTohru so i want to ask you NOT to read this if your not a fan of this pairing or the manga hehe

Im gonna spoil the ending of the manga if i keep writng so...

This is my first Furuba fic so please let me know what i can to improve it!

Luv ya

Katie

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Memories_

The autumn leaves fall onto the dry grass. The afternoon sun shines into the living room where Tohru and Kyo are sitting.

Kyo stares at the ever changing afternoon sky, his large cat like eyes drift away into the moment...

"So how about a chocolate swan?" Tohru pipes up, she is busy scribblig down ideas onto paper.

"Huh?" Kyo slumps his hand onto his chin.

"Or..maybe a crystal centre peice?" The brunette continues, excitedly writing down details for the reception.

Tohru's large blue eyes stare at the redhead, off in his own world.

"Kyo" "Kyo kun" "Sweetie" she gently nudges him until he looks toward her.

"Wha?" he double blinks.

Tohru rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Our reception, you know...Wedding?" "Marriage, that kind of stuff?" Tohru says.

"Oh yeah um...centre peice uh cool, whatever" Kyo casually replies.

Tohru stops writing, she walks beside her Fianc'e and strokes his knee gently.

"Kyo this is important" she reminds him.

Her pale skin and bright eyes are all he can focus on.

She tilts her head to one side.

Kyo stands up and wraps his arms around her tightly.

He rests his head on hers.

"Im never gonna get sick of being able to do that" he whispers.

Tohru smiles and closes her eyes for a second, taking in Kyo's scent.

He then pulls himself away and places both of his hands on her delicate shoulders.

"Listen, with all that has happened I dont care what we have at the wedding"

He takes a large breath and continues... "As long as you are there"

Tohru can feel her eyes welling up. She smiles with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Kyo" She blubbers.

He kisses her on the lips as if to say "i love you too"

Just then a small cry can be heard from upstairs.

"Baby's crying" Kyo sighs, stroking his girls long brown hair.

"I'll go" Tohru says, but Kyo holds her by the waist and inists that he will take care of their little girl.

"Thankyou" she sweetly says. Tohru took nothing for granted, even the Father of her child taking responsibility for his daughter was a big thing for her.

Kyo smiles (he did that alot more now days)

When he was upstairs, Tohru continued to write down ideas. Ayame would be making the wedding dress, he had kindly volunteered and couldnt wait.

She smiles to herself when she thinks about Shigure and Haru, and her two best friends Uo and Hana, rushing around offereing their help in anyway possible.

She then thinks of Yuki kun. She did love him, just not in that particular way. Tohru wanted to but her heart belonged to Kyo and Yuki knew that...

Tohru sighs heavily when she remembers the look on Yuki's face when he saw them hugging on the roof the night Akito passed away, the night the curse was broken...

* * *

**One year earlier **

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to farewell Akito Sohma, head of the sohma family"

The autumn rain fell outside as the Funeral proceeded. Everyone dressed in black, even Momiji

Kisa hugged Tohru tightly throughout the service.

Deep down everyone was glad that the Tyrant Akito was gone, still something felt like it was missing, a peice of a puzzle that could not be replaced.

A small tear ran down Tohru's cheek, Hana held her shoulders tightly, and wrapped her dark velvet cape around her.

Tohru thanked her friend quietly.

Rin and Haru stood silently together as the grave was lowered into the ground.

"Good riddance" Dark Haru muttered. Rin didnt say anything, she stood poised and confident, looking away from the rest of the family.

Shigure and Ayame hugged eachother while Hatori stood staunch with a cigarette in his mouth, softly inhaling and exhaling.

Hiro stood quietly by Momiji while Yuki and Kyo stood a few metres back from everyone else, in their own way they greived.

"Those two are so alike and yet they hate eachother so much, i just dont understand it" Shigure said as the family walked back to the house.

"Can you please stop talking about how alike you think we are?" Yuki grunted from behind him.

"Oh i didnt notice you there my quiet reserved Yuki" Shigure smiled.

"Yes you did you idiot" Kyo growled, barging passed him to run upstairs.

Ayame spun around and hugged his little brother tightly.

"Oh dear little brother, isnt this all so sad?" she sobbed.

Yuki pulled himself away from his flamboyent older sibling.

"Yeah right like you're not glad akito is dead?" the dark haired male snarled.

Ayame held his hand by his heart and frowned.

"How could you say such a thing?" "To your own brother?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and went to find Tohru and the little Sohma's

"No wonder that boy dosent have a girlfriend" the white haired man spouted.

Yuki turned around and glared at Ayame, before heading outside into the rain where Tohru was saying goodbye to Kisa and Momiji.

After hugging Kisa, Momiji lunged forward and clenched onto her tightly...nothing happened!

Tohru widened her eyes, Momiji gleamed.

"Does this mean?" He asked.

Yuki stood behind them, shocked but silent.

Momiji looked at Yuki standing in the rain and winked at him. "Go on" "Hug her"

Tohru spun around and lifted her umbrella up so she could see Yuki's face.

"I...I think the curse is broken" she quivered.

Yuki nodded and slowly approached the brunette. He awkwardly placed both his arms around her. Torhu dropped her umbrella and hugged him back.

Hana and Uo stood by ... just in case offcourse!

Kyo could see what was going on from upstairs in his room.

He ran his fingers along the glass window pane and breathed heavily.

_"I can hug her" _he thought.

Haru then appeared in Kyo's room, with Rin by his side.

"Like she'd wanna hug you" the hot young male sneered.

Rin slapped her boyfriend playfully across the head.

"What was that for?" Haru questioned, rubbing his head.

Rin just rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to where Shigure and Ayame were celebrating that the curse had been lifted (good news travelled fast)

"Lets all hug our little flower Miss Honda, Tohru" Shigure and Ayame cheered.

Kyo felt his fists clench in jealousy.

Haru leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"Are you gonna wait until we graduate before you tell her?" he asked, he knew he was provoking Kyo and he loved every minute of it.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID..." Kyo screamed, not knowing what to call him.

"Stupid what?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"We arent animals anymore remember?"...maybe you still are" he smirked, walking out of the redheads room.

Kyo went to pounce on him when he saw Tohru at the door with her hands by her sides uneasily.

"Why hello miss honda, how are you?" Haru asked with a big hug for the teenage girl.

Tohru returned the hug and thanked Haru for his politness.

Kyo had eyes a flame for the male but he held it in incase he scared off Tohru.

When Haru had left, Tohru and Kyo stood silently in his room, metres apart.

"Uh Kyo kun, i was wandering if you would...maybe want to...hug me?" she asked nervously.

There was nothing Kyo wanted more. He made it look like he couldnt care less by shrugging his shoulders and walking towards her, however the minute he held her in his grasp he didnt want to let her go. He clung onto her for a good five minutes. Tohru closed her eyes and wept.

"I'm sorry Kyo" she sobbed.

Kyo continued to hold her. "For what?"

"For this"...Tohru stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly.

Kyo's eyes widened, he moved away and closed his bedroom door. Tohru stood shaking, looking around the room as though she had committed some horrible sin.

Kyo locked his door and glided over to her. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly, ruffling her hair with his hands. The kiss became stronger and more intense.

Tohru knew she should stop but she couldnt. Kyo wanted this feeling to last forever. He slid his hands down the small of her back. She held his shoulders tighter. He gently grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. She continued to kiss him while he moved her onto his bed.

"Tohru" he murmured.

"Yes?" she softly asked, kissing his neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" "Because there is nothing i would rather have than you right now"

Tohru could not leave Kyo hanging like this, she realised in that moment that her feelings for him were the same as his feelings for her.

"Yes Kyo I do" she answered.

Maybe the funeral and all sorts of emotions rising up inside them has prompted what happened next.

Maybe it was the curse being broken that flared the two 17 year olds desires.

Maybe their feelings had gone hidden long enough and it was time to let them all out

Maybe alot of things had braught them to that particular moment...

* * *

One hour later. 

The rain had stopped and the clouds were dispersing.

Tohru sat on the roof with Kyo asleep on her lap. His arms were planted on her legs, where his head lay.

Tohru stroked strands of red hair and kissed him on the head. She inhaled the autumn air and smiled to herself.

Just then she covered her mouth over her hand. Why was she smiling?

She took a chance and it had paid off, but thats not what Tohru Honda was at the Sohma household for.

She was there to help, to cook to clean and to go to school with Yuki and Kyo.

Then again...Kyo needed her and everyone except Kagura had shunned him, he was all alone with noone but Tohru to talk to, to hold onto and to love.

Tohru sighed confused.

What was she to do?

She was naive but not stupid, Tohru knew that Yuki liked her, it was no secret as subtly as she tried.

On the plus side this meant that his fangirls would leave her alone and accept she is with Kyo.

"Yuki has people who care about him" she said to herself.

Kyo rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey" she smiled.

Kyo pressed himself onto tohru and kissed her. she giggled as he tickled her on the roof playfully.

"Kyo stop" She squealed.

He ran his hands over her body and kissed her repeatedly.

She laughed and blushed at the same time...

"Tohru"

Tohru and Kyo immediately froze.

Kyo moved away and held onto Tohru's hand.

Yuki was standing on the other side of the roof.

His heart was tearing inside.

Tohru looked at him with glistening eyes.

"I...I'm sorry" She quietly said.

Yuki looked down at the tiles on the roof.

"Dont be sorry Miss Honda" Yuki sadly replied.

"I want you to be happy" he said turning away from the two teens.

When Yuki had left Tohru wept into Kyo's arms until the night sky began to fall outside.

"shh" Kyo whispered. He kissed her head and held her until she stopped crying.

He wiped her tears with the palms of his hands, they were warm and soft.

"Kyo" She quivered.

"yeah?"

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

Kyo nodded and smiled.

The two of them walked back down into the room and went to bed without any dinner that night. Neither of them felt like eating...

* * *

To be continued

ok so how was it?

alright? terrible?

I will update if people want to read this otherwise there isnt really much point!

til next time

xoxoxox

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Simplicity**_

A fruits basket fan fic Main characters: Tohru honda and Kyo Sohma (well he is part of the Sohma family)

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

A/N 

thankyou for reviewing (lol only three reviews so far) but its a start

I love writing this -

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Winter revelations_

* * *

Tohru continues to sigh and hum with thoughts of the previous year so vividly implanted in her memory. 

The sky outside is turning a darker grey, this reminds Tohru of the winter last year, where everything changed...

* * *

Winter Last year... 

It had been three months since Tohru and Kyo had been together, and it had taken Yuki Sohma a good three months to deal with the thought of his arch rival kissing and hugging his beautiful Miss Honda.

The rain was turning into hail outside as it fell on the roof outside. Tohru was lying in Kyo's arms waiting for his alarm to go off so they could get up and head to school.

Kyo groaned at the sound of the loud ringing in his ear repeatedly, Tohru giggled and switched the cat shaped alarm off.

When he opened his green eyes he smiled as he saw his girlfriend staring back at him with her hands on his chest.

"Wake up" she softly whispered.

He yawned, leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and slowly got out of bed.

"I had better go and get changed in my room" Tohru said.

Kyo threw on his school clothes and started brushing his hair.

"Tohru" He began. "I dont think Shigure is unaware of us..you know..?"

Tohru tilted her head to one side and approached him in her silky purple nightdress.

She gently removed the hairbrush from him and began to brush his hair. He purred with delight as the soft strokes from Tohru smoothed out his red hair.

"I guess you're right" Tohru replied.

She then looked at the ground and and put one hand on her forehead.

"Is it just me?" she asked.

Kyo spun around. "What?"

"Its really hot for a winter day isnt it?" she said, wiping her head.

Kyo placed one hand on her head and the other on her back.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" "You look pale"

Tohru looked at Kyo and nodded her head.

"Ill be fine, im just a bit stressed with school"

"You work too hard" Kyo sighed.

"I have to, my job needs me, you guys all need me and i cant neglect my promise to my mother" she quietened her voice and headed out of Kyo's room.

Kyo looked at himself in the mirror and headed downstairs.

_"dont ever leave Tohru" _ he thought.

* * *

When Tohru came downstairs to make breakfast she was surprised to see Yuki in the kitchen preparing food. 

"Yuki kun" she chirped.

the dark haired male turned around.

"Miss Honda" "good morning"

"I should be doing this" Tohru said apologetically.

"Im sorry i over slept please forgive me" She said, rushing over to pour the tea and serve the already cooked breakfast.

Yuki smiled warmly.

"It's alright Miss Honda" "You cant be everywhere at once"

Tohru nodded sheepishly as she thought of where she was..in bed with Kyo!

"Good morning my little flower" Shigure winked. He was reading the news paper.

Kyo rolled his eyes and sipped on his tea.

Yuki sat beside Tohru, much to Kyo's dismay.

"Get away from my girlfriend" he hissed.

"Oh please" Yuki snarled back.

Tohru stood up. "Please you two, dont fight" she said, feeling pretty tired.

They boys decided to settle down for Tohru's sake, but that didnt stop the hatefilled glares and snarls being thrown back and forth.

"You're a miracle worker sweetie" Ayayme sounded as he came boudning in with Haru and Rin behind him.

The white haired male kissed Tohru on the head, she blushed and Kyo fumed.

He raced toward her and pushed Ayame away.

Ayame put his hand on his heart.

"All i did was complement this little gem on the work she did"

He paraded around in his long red coat.

"See?" "No stains" He frolicked.

Yuki groaned and grabbed his school books.

"Miss Honda, if you need help with the exam before christmas break Im free this afternoon" he reminded.

Tohru thanked him she started clearing plates and cups from the table.

Kyo followed his girlfriend and glared at Yuki who instinctivly glared back..Offcourse.

Just then Yuki received a text, it was Hana chan. He raised an eye brow as he read the message.

Two minutes later, Yuki was out the door.

"Dont wait up" he casually said to Haru and Rin who were standing by the door with their arms folded.

Haru leanded in and grabbed a small ball of rice. Rin sighed and nudged him to hurry up.

"Since when did you like going to school so much?" the white and black haired beau asked.

"Since i can spend fourth period in" She started whispering something into his ear, this in turn made Haru smile seductively.

"Only if you're good" Rin warned. Haru wrapped on arm around her and licked her neck.

Shigure beamed. "Ah young love" he cooed.

Rin looked at the older man in disgust.

"Come on you two" Haru called to Tohru and Kyo who were talking in the kitchen.

"I just dont want him hanging around you all the time" Kyo said, drying the plates.

Tohru pressed her hands on the bench and looked out at the snow forming on the ground.

Her eyes were red and she felt like her stomach was burning.

"Yeah...sorry Kyo" "I will spend less time with him and more time with you, its just I really need to pass this exam" she replied, holding back the urge to throw up.

Kyo nodded.

He walked over to her and started stroking her face. She smiled, but the smile was short lived.

She suddenly had to vomit right that moment. she covered her mouth with her hands and raced to the bathroom.

"Tohru" Kyo called after her.

Tohru knelt by the toilet and winced in pain, she felt so dizzy and hot. Her body was heating up and it was minus 5 outside.

When Kyo found Tohru she was leaning against the bathroom wall in her uniform weeping.

"Kyo" she mumbled. "I dont feel so great"

* * *

Kyo and Shigure waited in the lounge while Hatori examined Tohru as she lay in bed. 

He took her tempertaure and pressed his hands on her stomach to see where abouts the pain was.

"Ouch" "There, it hurts" she yelped.

Hatori gently placed a wet cloth on her forehead and grabbed his notes of Tohru Honda.

"You have suffered from exhaustion before" He informed.

"That dosent explain the vomitting" he hummed aloud and pulled out a syringe.

"Whats that?" Tohru asked, knowing what the answer was.

"Miss Honda I'm going to need to take some blood from you" he said, wrapping her arm in a band and looking for the vein with his hands.

Tohru nodded.

"Im also going to ask you a few questions to narrow down other possibilites" "Please be honest okay?"

Tohru nodded and complied with the blood test, she winced as the needle went into her skin, and breath releaved when Hatori took it out again.

"Tohru how long have you been Vomiting?"

Tohru rested her head on the pillow and thought hard.

"Uh last night i was sick, but its only just sort of started"

"hmm i see" "How about feeling warmer than usual?" "You're temperature is up"

"Yeah i have been feeling hot for a few days now"

Hatori stroked his chin and then looked at Tohru in a serious manner.

Tohru was a little afraid of what he was going to ask next.

"When was your last period miss Honda?" he asked.

Tohru blushed and looked at the bed sheets.

She used her left hand to count the weeks with her fingers.

"Uh come to think of it, i should have had it by now..." She gasped and looked at Hatori.

He then pulled out the pregnancy test he had taken along with him (Hatori had a feeling it was pregnancy but had to ask first)

"Would you be able to take this for me?" He gently asked.

Tohru bit her nails anxiously and nodded.

Hatori helped Tohru get out of bed and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Im going up stairs" "Im sick of waiting around" Kyo huffed and ran into Tohrus room.

"Wait Kyo" Shigure called, "im coming too"

Kyo knocked on Tohru's bedroom door, he was surprised not to find her in bed.

He ran down the hall, where he saw Hatori waiting outside the bathroom.

"Tohru's in there?" he questioned. Hatori nodded.

Kyo banged on the door.

"Tohru its me, whats wrong?" he called.

Hatori sighed. "what does it say Tohru?"

Kyo looked at Shigure who had suddenly appeared, then at Hatori.

"What does what say?" he asked angrily.

Hatori didnt answer.

Kyo grew frustrated and demanded Hatori answer him.

Just then Tohru came out of the bathroom and handed the test to Hatori who read the results.

"Positive" He quietly replied.

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo and started crying.

Hatori looked at Kyo and then at Shigure, who were both completely confused.

"dont leave me Kyo kun" Tohru blubbered.

Kyo shook his head in disbeleif and rubbed her back.

"Tohru stop it" "Im not leaving you, whatever it is"

"Damn right" Shigure added.

"Tohru dear did you want me to tell them?" Hatori asked, placing the used test in a sealed bag.

"Tell them what?" Kyo asked, stroking Tohru's hair.

"Tohru sobbed into Kyo's chest "Im.."Im..."pregnant"

Kyos eyes widened, he stood there frozen like a statue for a good few minutes.

Shigure tried to supress his giggling but it was no use.

Hatori hushed him.

"Stop it" he hissed.

"I think we should leave these two alone for awhile" Hatori hinted.

Shigure nodded.

"I'll call the school"

"No" Hatori said sternly. "I will"

"Ill tell them tohru honda and Kyo are not well"

"Aww" Shigure pouted, as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"You know the news is going to come out sooner or later"

"OOh wait til everyone hears about it"

Hearing Shigure made Tohru cry even louder.

Kyo tried to calm her but he wasnt calm enough himself.

"Uh Tohru, lets talk"

He held his girlfriends hand and led her into her room.

* * *

"I will understand if you want me to leave" She says, smoothing her school skirt with her hands nervously. 

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"You're staying here, with me" he insisted.

Tohru looked up at Kyo and wiped her tear stained eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Kyo held in a breath.

"Do you know how..." "Ah let me try to explain it right" Kyo fumbled his words around until he was able to say what he wanted to properly.

"Ever since, well Akito dying and the curse broken" "I have been able to hold you Tohru" "Im sorry I took things too far" He looked at the bedroom floor sadly.

Tohru held his hand and put it on her stomach.

"No, dont apologise" she softly replied.

"You're smart Kyo, you always pass your exams, I mean who was i kidding?" "I was never going to make it to senior year next year anyway" Tohru said, holding back tears.

Kyo widened his eyes.

"Tohru" he whispered.

"Even with Yuki's help i didnt pass" "i need to resit my tests all the time"

"Its better this way"

"Nature had planned this for us"

Kyo wrapped both arms around Tohru and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Tohru listen to me""You didnt pass because Yuki sohma is a useless teacher"

Tohru shook her head.

"Kyo no he isnt" she replied, letting small tears fall down her cheek.

"What about your Mother?" he asked.

"She wanted you to stay at school didnt she?"

Tohru nodded.

"Mom never passed high school, she wanted me to" Tohru quietly replied, starring at the window, covered in snow.

"We will find a way around this" Kyo squeezed Tohru tighter and let her take comfort in his words.

"Well, at least Shigure san is happy" Tohru said, forcing a smile.

Kyo rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, he loves all this" "Its so annoying"

This made Tohru giggle. She thought it was cute that Kyo and Shigure were both so nice about this, yet Kyo was so annoyed with him being happy about her being pregnant.

"You look sweet when you smile" He whispered.

He then lay beside her on the bed.

"What about work?" Tohru said aloud, warm in Kyo's grasp.

"Momiji will do it " "You're staying here for the rest of the day"

"Yeah, he likes helping me" she replied, closing her big blue eyes.

"He owns the place, well kind of" Kyo answered.

He then kissed her on the cheek and hugged her as she drifted off to sleep for the rest of the day...

* * *

When Tohru awoke, it was early evening and Kyo was tucking removing her shoes and socks.

He then took out her hair ties and got her night gown out of the drawer.

He gently lifted her arms up, and placed the night gown over her school skirt. Tohru submissively gave in and let Kyo dress her.

She was so incredibly tired and overwhelmed with everything, so was Kyo.

Kyo did not let his emotions show, he wanted to make sure Tohru was okay, his princess who noone else was allowed to touch.

Tohru felt so lucky to be taken care of by the guy she loves, in a nice warm house while the early evening snow fell outside.

_Ive been asleep for awhile now  
you tuck me in just like a child now  
cuz everytime you hold me in your arms  
im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_  
_  
_

_it starts in my toes and i crinkle my nose  
wherever it goes yeah i always know_

_you make me smile please stay for awhile  
just take your time, wherever you go_

* * *

_TBC  
aww this chapter made me all warm and fuzzy just writing it -_

_Chapter three on its way soon  
_

**  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**_Simplicity_**

A fruits basket fan fic _Main characters: _Tohru honda and Kyo Sohma (well he is part of the Sohma family)

Summary  
The story is told in flashback mode as tohru remembers the year before...

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Tohru is became pregnant making life more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, and new begginnings for all the Sohmas...

Please R & R

* * *

A/N Oh the lyrics at the end of chapter 2 are Called **_"Bubbly" By Colby Calliat_**

**_Disclaimer-_** Dont own the lyrics or Furuba!

* * *

Chapter three  
_Mother-hood_

Tohru's eyes focus on the glass window pane. This was going to be one of the last days her and Kyo would spend at the Sohma household together, with their little daughter...

Upstairs Kyo is talking to the baby and hushing her cries.

"did you know what I gave your Mommy before you were born?" He cooed, looking his daughter lovingly in the eyes.

"I couldent afford an engagement ring so I..." As Kyo's voice trailed off, Tohru's mind went back to that time when Kyo proposed...

**_Not quite one year ago..._**

_Cherry blossoms bloomed outside  
The couple lay in bed  
He held her tight and stroked her hair  
She kissed him on the head_

_Spring was in colorful  
Tohru had left the school_

_She would study at home  
__And watch her baby grow..._

Kyo came home one afternoon from school with an anxious look on his face. Yuki was out yet again, which was odd but Kyo didnt care about hsi whereabouts, this meant he had time alone with his girlfriend.

Shigure was inside his office looking over parts of his new manuscript.

"I know this is going to be a best seller" He said on the phone to his editor.

"When will it be ready?" He grinned and looked at Tohru bringing in the washing outside in the spring sunshine.

"Give it a couple more months my dear rika"..."Yes i know i always say that but beleive me, you will just die for this"

Shigure looked confused..."what do you MEAN I always say that too?"..."Hello?" "Rika darling?"...

He put down the phone and shrugged the conversation off as if it were completelty un important.

Tohru rubbed her swollen stomach in the cool afternoon breeze, the feeling of a life inside of her made her smile warmly.

"Tohru" Kyo ran toward her.

"Hey" She beamed, hugging her boyfriend.

"What do you think you are doing?" He pointed to the large sheets and items of clothing Tohru was struggling to fold up.

"Oh, well Shigure's busy and I cant be lazing around the house all day" The tired brunette explained.

Kyo huffed. "Well you look exhausted"

He ripped the sheets off the clothes line and threw them in the large basket.

"Kyo" Tohru gasped. He picked up the basket and headed inside.

Tohru followed him inside, slowly.

When they were in the living room Kyo sat his girlfriend down and kneeled on the floor by the couch.

He patted her stomach and smiled.

"Has hatori been good to you?" "i wish i didnt have school" He groaned.

Tohru smiled and patted his red head.

"Yes sweetie, everyone's been amazing" she answered, a small tear escaped from her blue eyes.

Kyo wiped it with his right hand and then closed his eyes.

"Tohru" he began.

She looked at him directly.

"Yes?"

Kyo looked at his black and white beaded bracelet.

"I dont have enough to buy you a golden ring yet, but when i do i promise i will" He then held out Tohru's arm.

She trembled and started crying happily.

"Oh Kyo"

Kyo then held inhaled a large breath and ripped off his bracelet, the only thing that once seperated him from turning into a monster.

Tohru closed her eyes, Kyo did the same, when they re opened them they both gasped.

Kyo looked at his hands and his feet, he touched his head repeatedly and looked around the room.

Tohru smiled happily.

Kyo then cleared his throat and proceeded.

"I want you to have this" He placed the bracelet gently on Tohru's wrist.

She quivered excitedly and gazed at the bracelet with surprise.

"Kyo, I...uh dont know what to say"

"Will you be my bride one day Honda Tohru?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded her head and leaned forward to hug him.

"YES" "KYO offcourse I will"  
she wept onto his shoulder.

Kyo held in tears of joy and whispered, "Im not a monster anymore" "The curse is truly broken"

Tohru wiped her eyes and cupped her lovers face with her hands.

"You never were to me" She softly replied...

* * *

An hour or so later, Shigure had emerged from his office and was lerking in the kitchen. 

"So whats for dinner my pretty pregnant Tohru?"

Tohru stood up off the couch and went into the kitchen. Kyo followed with haste.

"She is NOT a servant" He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach with his hands.

Shigure held his hands together and cooed. "Aww you two are gorgeous"

"Oh this will be perfect for my novel" he gleamed, running back into his office.

Tohru looked at Kyo confusedly. "Novel?"

Kyo yelled out to Shigure. "What novel?"

When Shigure came back he was holding a copy of his manu script.

"TA DA" he flashed the half finished script infront of the two teens.

"Mother hood" Tohru read aloud the title written in fountain pen.

Shigure nodded ectsatically.

"Its about two teenagers, both without mothers who end up expecting a baby of their own"

"WHAT?" Kyo fumed, he ripped the book out of Shigures hands and started flicking through pages.

"You just changed the names" "Why am I cat?" he screamed.

Tohru tried to calm him and looked over the book with Kyo.

"thankyou for being more understanding Tohru" Shigure said, looking hurt by Kyo's reaction.

"You dont think you're going to sell this?" "Its about Tohru and me" "you cant sell something with us in it"

Shigure sighed. "Well thats why i am asking you now" he answered.

"Besides" he grinned. "Hatusuharu and Rin are in it too" "you know to spice things up" he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Kyo glared at the dark haired man, as him and Tohru read through some of the pages.

Tohru started to blush a little.

"Uh Shigure" "I didnt know it was an erotic novel"

Kyo's eyes flared when he read the paragraph.

"_The two teenagers removed their clothes and slid under the satin sheets  
He removed her bra and cupped his hands on her firm young breasts"  
She moaned in delight and closed her eyes, moving his fingers inside her mouth..._

Kyo threw the book up in the air warned Shigure.

"If you ever send this to your editor you perverted bastard i swear i will..."

Tohru gently touched Kyo's arm and asked him to calm down.

"Maybe Shigure san could change it a little"

Kyo shook his head.

Shigure nodded. "Well a few touch ups wouldnt hurt"

"ARGH" Kyo growled.

He grabbed Tohru by the hand and went upstairs to stew.

"She's not cooking dinner by the way" He yelled on his way up.

"What was all that about?" Haru asked.

"Woah, when did you arrive" He looked up at Rin, wearing a black dress and fishnet stockings.

"And you my dark angel"

Rin made a hacking sound at him and folded her arms.

"Oh yeah Uo is here to see Tohru Honda" "Are they upstairs?" Haru asked.

"Yes but i do not want a repeat performance of what happened last time between Tohru's friends and Kyo" Shigure warned.

Rin rolled her eyes. "that was when they had both just found out about Kyo impregnanting Tohru" She sharply replied.

"Exactly" Uo echoed, barging her way past the two teens and thudding upstairs.

"Watch the carpet" Shigure winced.

Rin noticed a crumpled looking mess of paper on the living room floor, she went to pick it up.

"Whats this?" She asked with curiosity.

Shigure flew his hands in the air.

"Ah Im glad you asked, its my latest novel" "Its actually based on Tohru and Kyo"

"Mother-hood" Rin pronounced.

Haru stood behind Rin and the two of them read the first few pages.

"Cat" "Dog" "Erotic teenage sex" Haru spat.

Rin wrinkled her nose. "what the hell?"

Shigure pointed to the page that they were mentioned. "Look you two are in it"

"WHAT?" Rin screeched.

Haru grabbed the manuscript and walked up and down the living room searching for his name.

"The RAM and the HORSE"  
"Is that supposed to be us?"

Rin looked over the script and tugged it out of her boyfriends hands while he glared daggers at Shigure.

"They two forceful teenagers often made love to "PAINTED BLACK" by the rolling stones" Rin narrowed her dark eyes at Haru.

Shigure held his hand over his mouth like a teenage school girl!

"Look Rin I was drunk at the time, I didnt know what I was saying" He pleaded.

Rin threw the script on the floor and stormed out of the house.

"Thats it"

Haru ran after her. He tried to apologize but it was falling on deaf ears.

"No Haru" She screamed, moving away from his grip around her waist.

Haru thrust her in closer and breathed along her neck.

"Come on baby, he's not gonna publish it, i wont let that happen"

Rin squirmed and managed to pull herself away.

"Our most intimate sex routine Haru" She lowered her voice as she spoke.

Haru followed her outside and grabbed her arm.

"It's over Haru" "For good this time" she flung her arm out of his hold.

"Oh come on" Haru sighed.

"No I mean it" "this time its over"

She held back tears and sprinted off...

"Fine be that way you stubborn bitch" Haru scowled.

"I need to be writing this down" Shigure sang to himself, prancing around the house.

* * *

Haru slumped on to the couch and glared at Yuki and Hana, who had arrived earlier. 

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned rudely.

Yuki looked at him with blank eyes.

"Incase you havent noticed, i live here" he sighed.

"And Tohru's pretty heavily pregnant...remember?" Hana added.

Haru didnt answer, he just rested his head on his arm and grumbled to himself.

* * *

**Later that night**  
_Drawn towards eachother_

Haru stood underneath the tree outside of the Sohma household.

He lit up a cigarette under the clear night sky and exhaled the smoke into the cool night air.

"Got a light?' A feminine voice asked.

The light from the end of Haru's cigarette showed a blonde haired girl, with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Sure", He flicked on his lighter and she brushed back her hair to set the smoke alight.

"Ahh" She exhaled.

Haru's eyes grew when he realised who it was leaning against the tree beside him smoking.

"You're uh..Tohru's friend" he said.

Uo could make out Haru's face under the moonlight.

"Yeah" She casually replied.

"Dont you dare tell Tohru about this" she warned.

"Didnt her Mom smoke?" Haru asked.

Uo held the cigarette between her fingers and blew out the excess smoke.

"Yeah and it put her off for life" she inhaled again.

Haru was drawn to the way she sucked on the cigarette with her dark red lips, covered in a fiery lip stick.

He diverted his eyes elsewhere and flicked his cigarette onto the grass.

He then sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Do you ever get lonely Uo?" He bravely asked.

Uo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

the blonde then went quiet for a moment.

..."Well yeah I guess, sometimes"... she replied.

The sexy male observed the blonde girl, how her curves met her school uniform, and the way her hair blew in the night breeze.  
Her eyes were wide open and her expression deep in thought.

For two fiesty hot tempered teenagers, it was a releif for both of them to be quiet and take in the night sky and spring air.

"Quite a mess in there" Haru spoke.

He was referring to the incident with Shigure and the novel.  
Hana and Yuki were no doubt dead against the idea, much to Shigure's dismay.

"I'd say its more like one big fucking train wreck" She flicked her cigarette onto the grass.

Haru nodded and smirked, "You think Hana and Yuki are jealous Shigure hasnt written about them..yet?"

"Shut up" Uo laughed...

She then realised that she was laughing and who she was laughing with.

Uo wanted to stop but she couldent help herself, her eyes remained focused on his tight pants and the way they clung to his legs..  
Her thoughts then wandered to an erotic place, she wanted to know what he looked like underneath those clothes of his.

Uo bit her bottom lip and grabbed Hatsuahru by the arm.

He spun around and looked at her, his heart pounding heavily.

"Lets get outta here" She ordered, with a sly wink.

"My place or yours?" He grinned...

* * *

TBC 

I warn you the next chapter may be a little dirty :D

Tohru is so close to having the baby and is experiencing her own hormones, meanwhile...Uo and Haru raunch things up

Whats up with Yuki and Hana?

Will all of this make for a juicy novel????

Or will it be a mad rush to the hospital -

stick around, chaper four up tommorrow!!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Simplicity**_

A fruits basket fan fic Main characters: Tohru honda and Kyo Sohma (well he is part of the Sohma family)

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

A/N 

I have rated this story T (suitable for ages 13+) However this next chapter may be more toward an M rating..If the chapters continue in this fashion i will change the rating to keep the peace!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Violent dreams and Dirty encounters..._

(Unless stated above, the story will be based now in the present after the baby has been born)

Gradutation day (2 months after the birth but not quite the end)

Uo and Hana sat in an inner city cafe. Hana stirred her long black, dissolving the velvet coffee rim into the rest of the drink...

Uo laughs at some of Shigure's novel.

"He pressed himself into her" she loudly cackles.

"The horse sprinted away into the rain, leaving the ram in a hot rampage, ready to mate with the next feminine encounter he laid his eyes on"

Hana smiled to herself and looked at Uo with a surge of electricity.

"I still cannot beleive they let him publish this" The blonde flicks her hair back and rolls her eyes.

Hana raises an eye brow.

"Well" She casually replies.

"I had to make sure things were in order before Shigure san could proceed"

She then lifts herself up off the table and places her morterboard on her head.

"Besides" "i wouldnt want a best seller to go un noticed" she says with a wink.

Uo rolls her eyes and follows her friend to the graduation.

"Blue really suits you Uo chan" Hana complemented as they headed towards the high school.

"I know" Uo winked. "By the looks of things you seem to suit...ah" She discreetly points to a tall, dark haired male with smouldering purple eyes.

He stands proud and confident, not saying a word. He takes in all that has happened with poise and charm. He had given Tohru away in his heart now, he would always love her but now he did not mourn for the loss of her affection. He knew she was safe with Kyo, as much as he despised admitting that to her the night before, Alas, Tohru had to know. She longed to make peace again with Yuki Sohma and never lose his friendship.

He smiles to himself, remembering her soft words last night.

_The night before_

"Thank you for telling me that" Tohru smiled.

Yuki looked outside the window of the living room and gently rubbed Tohru's bump with his hand.

Forgive me miss honda for acting so childish" "And for my jealousy" he looked seriously into her eyes.

She nodded her head and rubbed her hand her stomach, where his hand lay.

"I cannot bring myself to tell Kyo this, but i think you know you are in safe hands"  
"Kyo is crazy about you" he took a deep breath and exhaled.

Tohru let some tears slip out from underneath her eyes.

"Thank you Yuki kun" She wept happily.

The two of them then hugged and Yuki escourted Tohru up to bed, where Kyo lay sleeping..

He was just as anxious about graduation as Yuki was, Tohru was excited for them both!

* * *

Yuki drifted out of his thoughts when Hana approached him ever so subtly. 

They look at eachother with solid purple eyes. She slowly touches his hand and wraps her fingers around it.

He closes his eyes and quietly kisses her on the head.

"Now now Yuki kun" Hana whispers. "Save that for later", her words were seductive and alluring in tone.

Yuki widens his eyes, no doubt expecting a repeat performance of the other weekend...

* * *

_Flashback _

_He sat in his room, alone, deep in thought and lost in memories..._

_Just then a slender young woman appears. She is holding a small chocolate cake with one solitary dark candle burning, it lights up the room._

_"Happy birthday" She whispers. _

_The young man spins around and widens his deep purple eyes..._

_"Sorry I'm late" "Happy 18th" she says with a small wink._

Hana placed the cake in the middle of Yuki's bed. He raised an eye brow and moved closer to her.

"Hana chan..?"

The raven haired mistress smiled devilishly and removed her long velvet poncho (which she always wears)

Yuki gasped in delight when he saw Hana, standing there, strapped in tight black leather and lace, the small skirt wrapped around her waist and finished just above her thighs.The leather corset clung to her like a second skin, while the lace trimming frolicked around her body, making her look like a dark porcelain doll, with floral white design around the edges...

She locked the door and darted her eyes towards him once more. With force she approached him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Yuki gasped a little as Hana thrust him onto the bed, using her fingers to peel the icing off of the cake, she stuck her fingers inside his mouth.

"Does it taste nice?" She asked seductively.

Yuki nodded and breathed heavily, taking in the aroma and thick chocolate frosting...

Hana then grabbed a slither of cake and took a bite out of it, she then handed the remains to Yuki, feeding him peice by peice. Yuki seemed to enjoy that.

She then licked his face and removed his shirt with her hands. Yuki breathed nervously, he did not resist, he felt his senses come to life in her grasp.

She gently removed the cake from the bed and ripped to peices of leather from her outfit, she used these to tie Yuki's wrists to the bed posts.

His mouth watered and he shut his eyes, wandering in anticipation what to expect next...

Hana then sat above him and ripped off her tight corset, revealing her breasts and stomach, Yuki grinned as Hana started making her way down his body..pleasuring him inch by inch, minute by minute. He moaned in delight at her soft mouth, sucking him repeatedly with force and passion.

When she emerged, Hana removed Yuki's black pants and threw them onto the floor...

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, her dark curls bounced above his chest...

He nodded silently and felt Hana press herself on top of him, as he entered her with natural instinct...

As she thrust up and down, his body moved in tune with the motions, the leather rubbed against his skin, causing his wrists to bleed...

Yuki moaned and groaned, Hana breathed fast and heavily...

Together they continued to sink into each other like quicksand until at last they both reached the grand finale...The climax!

* * *

Yuki leans in and whispers into Hana's ear. 

"Ill be waiting"

The dark haired female smiles to herself and follows Uo, Kyo and the others to the ceremony.

* * *

Uo can see Hatsuharu in the distance, sitting with Momiji looking bored. Next year they were to be seniors... 

Hatsuharu noticed Uo walking up to the centre stage and winked subtly when she looked his way.

It had taken a small while for Rin to adjust to this new relationshp, but in Haru's defence, she broke up with him! He used that line on her many times to try and keep her away, but the raven beauty wasnt listening...She even tried making out with someone else to make him jealous but it didnt work..Not _this time_

Rin was attractive, Hatsuharu was attractive and both knew they could have their fair share of highschool students to choose from, Rin had now set her sights higher...

"Haru may be happy with someone one year older than him" She quoted.

"But I have focus on someone much older.."

Shigure had hoped maybe it was him...it wasnt, not after the book incident!

Instead Rin made her move on the nice quiet dark and handsome Hatori-san.

Naturally he was blown away by her forwardness and attention to him, given the circumstances, Hatori felt that he should really be there for Tohru and the rest of the Sohma family. Rin hissed at this notion and kept on pursuing him, she didnt give up, not for a minute. When she reminded him of his past love and how Akito had so rudely used violence against his affair, Hatori couldent help but agree with some of those words.

"Do you really want to be alone forever?"

"The curse is broken, Akito is dead"

"Noone in the family is even half as handsome, smart and sweet as you are" she would say, leaning over his desk seductively.

"You can have it all" She whispered in his ear.

When Rin removed her shirt and revealed her bink satin bra, Hatori couldnt take it any longer..Yet another conquest and victory for the horse..er EX horse Rin!

* * *

(Warning its going to get dirty again) 

Haru is licking his lips in a naught fashion, whilst maintaining eye contact with Uo, who is trying to ignore it, but it keeps looking over at him and batting a dark eye lash at him...

Haru rests his arms behind his shoulders and smiles..."just wait you little vixen" he mouthed...

* * *

_Not very long ago..._

Uo entered Haru's dark room, this was the first time she had been to his place, they usually fooled around at hers but seeing as though he mother didnt know about them, she wasnt about to let her find out, god knows what she would do to Haru, Afterall Uo's mother was the leader of an all girl assassin gang!

The walls were deep red, the carpet a velvet black, a large poster hung above his bed of The band the rolling stones, in their younger days...

He had a blood red lava lamp and dark black varnished drawers and an old wooden closet, filled with his clothes and a few empty cigarette boxes in his jacket pocket.

He slid onto the bed and rested his elbow against the red pillow.

"So" he smoothly asked. "what do you think?"

Uo tilted her head to one side and winked.

"Nice" "So what you got for me?"

Haru smirked to himself and opened up his bottom drawer, rummaged through some old clothes and history reports, all half done til he found what he had been hiding so well.

He pulled out a glass bottle of vodka, cool from lack of exposure to the sunlight and casually took a sip. Uo sat on his bed and waited for him to pass it over.

He pulled the bottle away from her grasp and teased, "Uh ah ah" "what are you going to do for me first?"

Uo rolled her large eyes. "Seriously?" she questioned, removing her black boots.

Haru nodded with a grin.

She sighed and slowly began unbuttoning her school blouse.

Haru handed her the alcohol. As Uo drank, he grabbed her bra with his hands and gently removed it, he was very good at that!!!! (i bet he was)

He then started massaging her bare breasts with his warm hands. Uo laughed with pleasure as Haru started smothering his mouth over them.

Uo threw the empty bottle on the carpet.

"You made quick work of that", he said, removing her school skirt.

"What can i say?" She casually replied, lying on the bed. "Im a natural"

As the effects of 3/4 of a bottle of straight vodka started to kick in, Uo began feeling light headed and hot.

"Come on baby" She panted, un zipping his pants.

He moved his body on top of hers and leaned over to turn on the cd player...

"When you're in my place we listen to this.."

Uo rolled her eyes and laughed at the song playing.

She grabbed his waist and thrust him inside of her, panting and shaking the bed heavily...

_"I see a red door and I wanted painted black"  
"no colors anymore, i want them to turn black"_

The song continued to play on repeat throughout the sex together, When Haru had came inside of her, he breathed happily. Uo closed her eyes in delight and rolled over to one side of the bed.

He went to light up a cigarette...

Uo sat up on the bed and yanked the smoke out of his hand.

"Relax you can have one" he smirked.

"Is that it?" She grunted.

"Wha?"

"We're going again" She ordered, with a feirce jump on top of him, smothering his body with her hands and mouth.

"We certainly are" Haru panted...

* * *

_3 Months earlier_  
(one month before the baby was due)

Tohru tossed and turned in her sleep, the spring leaves clung onto the window in the feirce breeze of the night outside, summer was vast approaching, as to was the birth of 17 year old Tohru Honda's baby. The father to be Kyo, lay with one arm on Tohru and the other under the pillow, he slept soundly while his fianc'e struggled with a nightmare that made her sweat tears...

_Tohru walked into the doctors office...noone was there  
the walls around her began to close in, she went to move her feet but was paralysed.  
Her stomach stuck out in front of her, she cried aloud..._

_The next thing Tohru knew she was back in the house again  
She began to peel vegetables in the kitchen, the sky was a feirce red outside, it almost looked like the sky was bleeding  
Just then there was a loud knock at the door, it flung wide open, the leaves from outside came brushing in along with a shadowy figure..._

_"Tohru" "Tohru" the low voice echoed._

_Feeling scared, tohru ran out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall_

_"Shigure san" she called_

_"Hatori san"  
_

_"Yuki kun"_

_"Hana?"_

_"Kyo where are you?" she kept on calling but noone was there._

_"They are all out my dear" A dark figure answered, approaching her step by step._

_She pleaded with this person not to hurt her baby, she held on to her swollen stomach and cried._

_In the light from the flaming red sky, Tohru could see Akito's face glaring at her..._

_"Get on your knees" the white haired female ordered._

_Tohru whimpered and slowly knelt onto the wooden floor, which was icey cold..._

_She clung on to her stomach and looked at Akito with glistening eyes._

_"You little whore" Akito snapped._

_"Did you honestly think you could go ahead and get pregnant now that i am dead?" _

_"No It was an accident I promise" "Please forgive me Akito san" Tohru cried._

_Akito laughed hard and slapped Tohru hard across the face._

_Tohru fell onto the floor. She clutched her stomach in a ball._

_"Who's the father?" Akito scowled._

_Tohru wept on the floor in pain._

_"Tell me who the baby is" Akito kicked Tohru firmly, then gave her a swift kick to the face._

_Tohru winced in agony, feeling her stomach pains intensify._

_"Do what you want with me just dont harm the baby" "Akito"_

_Akito ignored Tohru's plea's and continued to kick her around until she lay bruised and bleeding from the face..._

_"Very well" Akito snarled. She walked behind Tohru and knelt down by her hair._

_"If you wont tell me who the father is, i will have to dispose of the baby, then find him myself"_

_Tohru begged Akito again not to do that._

_"Why would you want to do that?" Tohru quivered, clutching her belly._

_Akito smiled evily and grabbed a handful of Tohru's brown hair._

_"Ahh" she yelped._

_Akito pulled downward on Tohru's hair, she yelled in pain again._

_Akito stood up and laughed.  
"I will always win Tohru" she smiled..._

_"Kagura" Akito yelled._

_Just then Kyo's old flame came running in with a sharp edged kitchen knife._

_"I know who the father is Akito" "This was a test Tohru, to prove your loyalty to me and to the master of this household" The teenager firmly informed._

_"You BITCH" "You broke that by sleeping with my Kyo kun"_

_Tohru shook her head and clung on to her baby bump for dear life, even though she was in agony all over her body, she knew her baby's life was at stake._

_"Please stop screaming Kagura" Akito ordered passivley. "there is no need for that" She ran her hand down the weeping girls back._

_Kagura glared at Tohru with tear stained eyes._

_"that baby is supposed to be mine"  
"And it will be" "Im going to get pregnant to Kyo you hear me?" Kagura rose her voice and held up the knife._

_Akito stood behind her and whispered, "Go on do it, kill it"_

_Tohru yelled. "No, stop Kagura" _

_"WHY?" Kagura retaliated._

_"Because he dosent love you" Tohru spat out, she then realised what she had said and looked at Akito apologetically._

_"Please Im sorry"_

_Akito shook her head then looked at Kagura..._

_"Ready?"_

_Kagura nodded her head and dangled the sharp knife over Tohru, she then Thrust it into her stomach_

_"TAKE THAT"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tohru screamed..._

"NO" Tohru suddenly woke up, and thrust herself up.

Kyo rubbed his eyes and looked over at Tohru, sitting up right, sweating and crying.

He turned on the nightlight and looked over at his fiance.

She held her face in her hands.

"Tohru, whats wrong?" He wrapped both arms around his girlfriend and rubbed on her back.

"Kyo...it it was horrible, Akito was there"

"What?" Kyo gasped, holding her in close.

Tohru rubbed her stained eyes.

"Akito, said I was a..." She then started crying again.

Kyo soothed her cries with soft strokes down her back.

"Shh" "It was only a bad dream" "Akito is dead" "He...ah she.. IT" he said, "cant hurt you anymore"

Tohru clung on to Kyo and wept on his shoulder.

"Kagura had a knife" "and Akito was beating me.." "Oh Kyo you werent there, noone was"

Kyo didnt know what to say, he continued to soothe Tohru, while he thought about the horrid dream she just woke up from.

"Tohru, honey Kagura may be a little possesive but i assure you she would NEVER kill you or our baby"

He moved his arms over her shoulders and slid his hands over her belly.

He started kissing her neck. "Do you think I would let you be in the house alone?" "If both of them were around?"

Tohru shook her head and started to calm down.

"Im sorry sweeite, i was just so scared for our baby" She wept.

Kyo placed her head on his shoulder and played with her fringe.

"Hey our baby is alive, and so are you" "im here, so is everyone else, well everyone who matters" he said.

Tohru smiled.

"thankyou" She moved her lips against his and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

Just then Tohru felt a shooting pain in her stomach.

"Ouch" she clung onto to her belly with both hands and winced.

"TOHRU"

Kyo jumped off the bed and turned on the light in his room.

"The baby, ah" she screamed.

Kyo went to wake up Shigure when he saw that the sheets were starting to soak.

"Kyo" Tohru panted. The red head looked at the wet sheets and Tohru looked at him scared.

"Was that my waters breaking?"

Kyo gasped and ran to wake up Shigure

"Oh crap" Shigure Yelled when he had been woken up.

Naturally Yuki stumbled out of bed to see what the comotion was, when he saw it was miss honda, from the look of things going into labor, he hurried by her side.

"Someone call Hatori" "We gotta get to the hospital" Yuki announced.

Tohru clung onto Kyo with one arm and Yuki with the other.

"No, we cant its too early" she groaned.

More shooting pains were coming, this time with less time in between than before.

Yuki and Kyo helped Tohru downstairs, they didnt argue or anything, Tohru was having a baby...

Both teens held Tohru's hand as Shigure raced to the general hospital...

"Hatori is on his way" "He will take it from there" Shigure said with a warm smile.

_"Oh this great, now i can finish my book"_ he thought excitedly as he drove to the hospital

* * *

TBC

dun dun dun

Tohru is in labor...its very early, well one month

what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**Simplicity**_

A fruits basket fan fic Main characters: Tohru honda and Kyo Sohma (well he is part of the Sohma family)

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

A/N 

I have rated this story T (suitable for ages 13+) However this next chapter may be more toward an M rating..If the chapters continue in this fashion i will change the rating to keep the peace!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

_Baby baby!  
"Doctor, Doctor"  
_

(Unless stated above, the story will be based now in the present after the baby has been born)

Gradutation day was 2 months after the birth but not quite the time where Tohru is reminiscing about the year before :)

Dun dun dun!!!!

* * *

Tohru cradles Reika in her arms. Her soft carrot top head rests up against her chest and her giant blue orbs gaze up at her mother, smiling proudly. 

"You're a little fighter, you know that?" Kyo says as he rubs his daughters head.

Tohru nods her head in agreement and gently plants a soft kiss on her daughter.

"Im so happy you're here Reika" Tohru stands up and walks into the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

Kyo looks over the wedding plans on the table and smirks to himself.

He rests an elbow on the soft wooden base and closes his eyes...

**(Flashback)**

Tohru tried her best not to scream, but as the contractions became more and more frequent, so did her yelps.

Kyo ran to the nurse on reception and threw his fist down on the counter.

"We need a wheelchair now" he ordered.

The nurse looked at him then raised a brow.

Just then Hatori and Rin came in, Rin pushed past Yuki and Shigure who looked at her with confusion.

Rin went to comfort Tohru.

"What is Isuzu doing here?" Shigure whispered.

"I heard that" The dark haired female snarled.

She squeezed Tohru's hand.

"Everything will be okay Honda san" she smiled.

"You're in safe hands" She drifted her dark eyes over to Hatori who was settling down a rattled Kyo.

"Yes I am the doctor Hatori Sohma"  
"Miss Tohru honda has gone into premature labor, we need a room asap"

The nurse immediately ran off to tend to the docotors request.

When Tohru was settled into the wheelchair, Kyo grabbed the handles and ran down the corridor.

He didnt even notice Rin's presence, the others did but they didnt say anything.

"AH" "Its so painful" Tohru winced.

Hatori swiftly headed toward the room where a small hospital bed was placed and pretty much nothing else.

"Its okay Tohru honda" Hatori held her hand and informed her that she was going into Labor.

"Ill need you to remove your night gown"

Kyo narrowed his green eyes at the doctor.

"WHAT?" he spewed.

"Ah Kyo its okay..ahh really.." tohru panted.

Kyo gripped onto his fianc'es hand and watched Hatori's every move like a hawk.

"Can we all stay?" Shigure asked with excitement.

"This isnt a show" Yuki growled.

"Or an extra chapter for your book" Kyo spat.

Shigure held himself back dejectedly.

"okay okay, sorry"

"Its..fine shigure, you can all stay" Torhu barely managed to tell him, she was hunched over on top of the bed.

Hatori placed the white sheet like gown on her and Kyo made sure noone else looked.

"Are you sure you want everyone here in a small space like this?" Hatori asked, putting on his white gloves.

"Yeah...i..i want everyone to be here" "If they want to..that is" Tohru replied, clutching onto Kyo.

Rin nodded her head.

"Well there needs to be one woman in the room" She said coldly.

"I dont see one except Tohru" Yuki smirked.

"Oh you wanna play?" Rin stood up and clenched a tiny fist.

"Okay thats it" Kyo yelled.

"EVERYONE OUT"

Hatori agreed, and even though Yuki didnt listen to Kyo, he defeatedly dragged his feet out of the room with Rin, who was also glaring daggers at the dark haired boy.

"This is all your fault" she hissed. Yuki rolled his eyes.

Shigure pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen in on what was happening.

When Hana and Uo finally arrived, Yuki breathed a sigh of releif.

Uo had shown up with Haru, who with Arisa when Torhu went into labor, Hana had called Uo as Yuki had informed her.

"Right where is she?" Uo questioned. Hana stood beside Yuki and asked if she could go inside.

"No they dont want anyone else in there" Rin sourly replied.

Uo laughed rudely and pushed past Shigure, "tough" "she needs us" "come on Saki"

Hana followed silently to where her best friend lay, struggling to manage the pain she was in.

"Arisa, Saki chan" Tohru let a small smile break across her face.

Sweat was dripping down her forehead.

Arisa clasped a hold of her friends soft hand.

"Its okay, we're here now"

Hana stood by Hatori and asked how dialted she was.

Hatori then pressed both hands on Tohrus knees and asked her to keep them apart.

Tohru leaned back into the pillow trying not to scream.

"I..dont want to be too loud" she winced.

"Dont say such a pathetic thing" Arisa replied.

"im sorry, i didnt think the baby was meant to arrive for another three weeks at least..ahhhh"

"SHH" Dont apologize" Kyo hushed.

He then looked at Hatori with deep fear in his eyes.

Hatori knew exactly what the red head sohma was worrying about. Everyone born under the curse was a month early...could this mean that with Tohru and him the curse would be starting all over again?

"Im sure everything is fine" Hatori tried to calm Kyo's concerns...and Tohru.  
"the main thing we need to focus on is getting this baby out...and safetly"

Hana kept peering over to see that Hatori wasnt too rough when handling tohru.

"Now Tohru, in order for things to go more smoothly, Im going to suggest a strong pain killer" "it will relax the muscles"

Tohru shook her head.

"no thank you hatori san..I..I dont want an epidural"

Arisa and Hana looked at their friend and Kyo scrunched his nose.

"Why not?" Uo asked with concern.

"It will make the pain alot less intense tohru" Hana informed.

Tohru cried, "i know i just dont want any drugs harming the baby"

"I mean im already early and...ahhh"

Hatori sighed and took a deep breath.

"Its going to be too late for an epidural in a minute"

"Tohru dear, I need you to push"

Tohru closed her eyes and squeezed both Kyo and Arisa's hands.

Hana's deep dark eyes widened.

"the baby is crowning" Hatori informed.

Hana saw the tip of the babys head. "Oh my.."

Kyo felt weak, he started to look pale and his palms were sweating.

"Im gonna be a..." "im gonna be a.." He ran his free hand through his hair anxiously.

Tohru, noticed Kyo's anxiety.

"Kyo..sweetie...its its gonna be okay" "Take a few deep breaths" She managed to say before needing to squeeze again.

_"Ahh how did My mother do this?"_ She thought, wishing with every inch of her that she wasnt passing a baby right now.

Kyo knelt down and started breathing heavily.

Tohru yelped again. Kyo became more anxious.

"Sorry Kyo" Tohru panted, breathing quickly.

"Oh for fucks sake" Arisa spat.

"Get a hold of yourself red head"

Kyo just starred at the fiery blonde.

"Tohru needs you" Hana informed, feeling just as anxious as he did but hiding it for Tohru's sake.

"tohru you're doing great" Hatori reassured.

Kyo felt like an ass. Here was the sweetest girl he knew, having HIS child and all he could do was worry about himself...

He tightened his grip on Tohru's hand and placed his other palm on her forehead.

"You can do it" He whispered in her ear.

Hatori smiled to himself, this experience would certainly mature Kyo anyway.

"One more push Miss Honda"

Hana clasped both hands together as Tohru let out one final scream.

Rin and Yuki both gasped. Shigure started jumping up and down...

They knew this was it!!!

"Its..its a red ball" Hana exclaimed.

"Its crying" Arisa blurted out.

"Its ah its..uh" Kyo racked his brain for words to say.

Everyone was in shock and awe.

Hatori wrapped the baby in a large blanket and handed her to Tohru.

"Its a girl" he softly announced.

Tohru held her daughter and smiled over her. Tears trickled from her eyes.

Her hair was stuck to her face from the sweat and her throat was sore from the screaming, not to mention she was exhausted.

It was all worth it.

Hana and Uo stood by Tohru and gazed at the newborn. She looked perfectly healthy.

The baby's tears suddenly stopped when she looked up at her father.

Kyo went silent. Tohru nervously handed him their baby. He trembled as he took hold of her, half expecting her to turn into some sort of animal.

Silence filled the room..."1..2...3" Hatori counted in his head...Nothing.

Just then the baby started making a gurggling sound. Tohru sighed releaved and Kyo smiled.

The new mother lay down on the bed and wept happily while Hana and Arisa comforted her.

Hatori removed his gloves and opened the door.

"She had the baby"..."Yes its a Girl"

Shigure looked as if he was going to cry.

Yuki lept inside the room, Rin and Haru followed, ignoring each other as they entered.

Kyo was standing at the side of the room holding the baby in his arms proudly.

"How long has he been standing there?" Shigure asked.

"about five minutes" Tohru replied, closing her eyes happily.

"Well done my little flower" Shigure cooed, giving the new mother a large hug.

"thank you" "and thank you so much Hatori"

"Yeah thanks" Kyo casually added. He was immersed in his baby's eyes, looking up at him.

"He stopped crying when he held her" Hana said.

Yuki furrowed a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah" Arisa said, looking over at the new dad.

Rin observed the doctor Hatori, standing behind the scenes watching everything.

"Well done" She whispered subtly.

"Thank you" He elegantly replied.

"she may need feeding soon then after that il have to take her into observation" Hatori informed.

Kyo looked shocked. "What" "she's fine"

Tohru began to worry too.

"she is still one month early" "She is most likely fine by the looks of things", "but we will still need to keep a close eye on her"

Kyo handed the baby back to his fianc'e. She snuggled into her Moms arms.

Kyo knelt beside Tohru and stroked her hair.

"Tohru..you're awesome" he softly said.

Tohru blushed heavily and looked at the baby.

"Oh well..I"

"Admit it" "you are" Arisa patted her friend on the back.

"I think these two may want some alone time" Hatori hinted.

"Aww but noone has held the little bundle yet" shigure pouted.

"you'll get your chance" Kyo sighed. "You can change her diapers as much as you want"

Shigure cringed, "ah we'll be back later then"

"I knew that would shut him up" Kyo smirked.

Tohru giggled and pulled down her gown to feed their little girl.

"We'll be outside Tohru babe" Arisa informed, holding Haru by the waist.

Like it was a big secret anymore between them?

Rin held in her anger by looking over at the handsome doctor, she wanted this little affair between them to remain unknown for a little while longer, which suited hatori fine.

when the two new parents were alone, Kyo kissed Tohru on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Wow, i cant beleive how happy I am"

"Me neither" Tohru replied, watching her daughter feed.

"I dont regret anything to do with you little one" Kyo said softly to his little daughter.

"Be nice to your Mom" "She puts up with alot"  
"God knows Im no saint" he sighed.

Tohru laughed and looked sweetly at Kyo.

"Mommy loves him" she smiled.

Kyo hugged Tohru and waited with Tohru until Hatori came in to take her.

"See you soon" He waved cutely. Tohru rested her head on the pillow.

"So what do you think we should call our baby?" Tohru yawned.

"Hmm" Kyo scratched the back of his head

"Something strong"

Tohru yawned again. "And sweet" She added.

they two of them both thought hard for a second.

"how about Rei?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Rei..ka" she then reopened her eyes and looked at Kyo.

"Reika?" Kyo repeated, nodding his head in approval.

"Reika" Tohru smiled and then closed her eyes again.

Kyo placed the sheet over Tohru and waited until she had fallen asleep before leaving the room.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

TBC in chapter 6 

Torhu and Kyo's second to last night in the house with the sohma family...

Wedding bells are ringing...Da da da da

And when does Yuki tell Hana how he really feels? what led them to that hot night before gradutation?

Flashbacks and more present stuff in the next chappie

A/N

thanks so much for reading this story, to be honest i just wanted to write a Furuba fic, im not too fussed anymore about reviews lolz  
as long as its posted its fine by me


	6. Authors quick message Sorry no chapter

Hello

Im glad you are enjoing my fic, I have been too...My only prob is i feel i have been rushing it and now i have no idea how to continue

So while I rack my brain for ideas i shall let you know that unfortunately i may not be updating as quick as i had hoped...i was on a roll wasnt I?

Everyday i updated :)

Do not despair...

A new chapter will be up within the next week...

Luv ya Xoxo

Katielight


	7. Something extra a poem

Hello

Here is poem with a song in between to keep you guys going until I update :)

* * *

**Simplicity- Something extra from Katielight**

_You and me_

_**When you're close to tears remember some day it will all be over  
One day we're gonna get so high**_

_She held her baby in her arms, remembered days gone by  
Days of happiness and pain, days that made her cry  
The snow it fell some months ago, the baby kicked inside  
She cleaned the house and went outside to the garden where she could hide_

_The snow was cold, her nose was red  
She cannot beleive what they had said  
She held her stomach, and whispered aloud  
"No matter what, of you i am proud"_

_The other night her family came, the ones that were alive  
Her grandpa hugged her, he loved her and he brand new life  
Her aunty and her uncle her cousin they stood by  
"How could you do this?" "You're just like her" Her aunty rudely cried_

_"The same as your Mother, getting pregnant so young"  
Shigure went to say something while Hatori held his toungue_

_She let her tears escape and shook her head so slow  
saying "It dosent really matter" "I just wanted you to know"_

_Yuki saw her with his eyes, he sensed she felt alone  
Humiliated and rejected (poor Tohru),  
"Are you're hearts made of stone?"  
His words they shocked them all, The headed for the door  
Kyo held his hands around the girl, and asked they dont come here anymore  
_

_**Though its darker than december, whats ahead is a different color  
One day we're gonna get so high**_

_It was in that moment she realised, with them was her new home  
As long as she had their love, she would never be alone_

_Kyo told her of his past, how he can understand  
"My mother she had killed herself" He winced and held her hand_

_**At the end of the day remember the way we were clos to the edge  
Never wander how we made it through the night  
The end of the day remember the day we stayed so close to the edge  
Remember it was me and you**_

_The girl let down her hair, she hugged the redhead close  
His warmth gave her a secrurity she felt from head to toes  
"Dont you worry my sweet Kyo" "i love you always know"  
She wept as she then told him "Ill follow wherever you go"_

_** Cuz we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love**_

_They lay awake that very night, and held eachother tight  
He kissed her body, she felt his skin, the feeling was so right  
She had yearned to hug him, he had wanted her  
They didnt dare say a word for months, until at last there was no curse_

_"We can be together now" "In sickness and in health"  
He smiled and said he promised her, great success and wealth  
She smiled overwhlemed, She whispered "I dont care" "Your love it is enough for me"  
"Your life is mine, we share" _

_**Dont you think its time you started doing what we always wanted?  
One day we're going to get so high**_

_Together they were free, together they could do  
The impossible and all the rest, "As long as Im with you"_

_**Cuz even the impossible is easy when we got eachother  
One day we're gonna get so high**_

_"Im glad the baby is a girl" He said a few months later  
"a boy would only be like me" "Atleast now you wont hate her"  
Kyo's words were heartfilled, and braught up from the past  
She told him that was not the case, that with him she could last_

_"A boy a girl, five children later on"  
"They're part of you and part of me"  
"How can that be wrong?" "Every child is going to be" Her words were soft and gentle  
He knew them to be true, Tohru honda never lied, he knew she would come through_

_She promised to look after him, he needed her so much  
In her own way she needed him and loved to feel his touch  
"When you come back from school" I come to life inside  
"i no longer want to run away, i no longer have to hide"  
Kyo smiled and kissed her head, he led her to the room  
He closed his eyes, and tucked her in, and said  
"I feel the same with you"_

_**At the end of the day remember the way we were close to the edge  
Never wandered how we made it through the night**_

_**At the end of the day remember they way we stayed so close to the edge  
But remember, it was me and you...**_

* * *

_**Katie light hoped you liked her poem  
The song in bold italic was "HIGH" by the lighthouse family  
From their album "Whatever gets you through the day"**_

* * *

TBC IN  
Chapter 6... 

xoxoxo_  
_


	8. Chapter 6

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

A/N 

Okay, im not gonna write it in detail here but I didnt know you bleed for six weeks after giving birth!   
"Ouch" Women are brave :)  
LOLZ

* * *

Chapter 6  
_Smile when you're not coping_

One month after Reika was born tohru seemed fit and healthy again, she went about cleaning the house and looking after her daughter while Yuki and Kyo studied throughout senior year.Yuki prepared for college, Kyo was a natural in running, sports and martial arts...and Tohru, well she dreamed of fullfilling her mothers wish as soon as Reika was old enough for school.

In the mean time, she kept Shigure very happy and Hatori very worried, working what seemed like overtime for all the days Yuki or Kyo had needed to cook or clean while she was pregnant and too sick to get out of bed, now that she was well enough to walk around and look after little Reika, she felt that she owed her debt to living at the Sohma's...

Hatori sighed the other night when Shigure and him went out for a drink.

"Alot of new mothers do this" "Its a natural instinct you know Shigure"  
The dark haired male informed, while he studied his cocktail.

Shigure hummed to himself happily.

"Ah my little flower, girl of the hour" he flashed a sleazy grin at his friend.

Hatori sipped coldly on his drink, while he maintained eye contact at the stray dog like friend of his.

"You cannot exploit her like this" he said with narrowed eyes.

Shigure gulped down his last mouthful of vodka and orange.

"How could you say something like that?" He grumbled sarcastically. "I would never do something like that to my brunette beauty"

He hinted for the waitress to come over again.

"Besides" He smiled. "She enjoys it"

Hatori sighed. Shigure rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, I guess those two teenage lay abouts can help out, it will stop them from attacking each other and my poor house"

Hatori shook his head and rested in his seat.

Shigure winked at the waitress and offered her a twenty. "Thanks sweetie pie"

Hatori just exhaled. "Shigure shigure, you'll never change"...

* * *

Tohru visciously scrubbed the kitchen floor as the afternoon sun shone in. 

"Almost the end of autumn" She said, removing the stains from various substances that had splattered onto the floor.

Her thoughts went back to the year before when she had found out about being pregnant, then about Yuki and Kyo both corageously sticking up for her infront of her Rude aunt and uncle.  
Tears were pushed back when Tohru thought of her mother. A small picture lay by her and Kyo's bed, she would breifly stare and smile at the picture of a woman with short redddish hair holding a cigarette in one hand and giving the peice sign in the other with a large smile.

Tohru wished her Mother was around, Arisa and Saki both knew she needed a mother to help her with being a new Mom herself.She smiled away the tears and thought of her tough yet loyal friends who would always be there for her, sacrificing their weekends to help her raise the baby, giving her time to spend alone with Kyo and offcourse make sure the Sohma household was tidy, that everyones clothes were neatly folded on their beds and that every meal was cooked promptly.

When Tohru had finished cleaning, she rested against the cleaning cupboard and smoothed her hands over her tight blue jeans.

"Oh, Kyo kun and Yuki will be home soon" She chirped, "I better get their afternoon snack sorted"

As the brunette raced back into the kitchen, walking around what she had just cleaned, little Reika started crying.

Tohru sighed and ran upstairs to tend to her daughter, crying in her crib.

"You know Daddy's coming home soon dont you?" She cooed, picking the little redhead up and feeding her.

She sat on the bed and listened to Reika suckle at her teet while closing her eyes and running through her mind all that was left to do before she could put her feet up and rest in bed with Kyo that night...

"Tohru?" Kyo called from downstairs.

Tohru raced down to greet her fianc'e, dressed in his black uniform with tidy white trim.

She gave him a hug and tidied up his orange hair.

"Me next Tohru chan" Momiji grinned.

Yuki nudged Momiji and greeted Miss honda politely as he did every afternoon.

"How was school?" "Are you studying hard?" Torhu asked the boys.

She started placing various pecies of fruit into three clear bowls.

"I wanna leave Tohru"Momiji whined, playing with his spoon.

Torhu poured the blonde a cup of tea and asked why.

A sly grin spread across the precocious teenagers face.

"So I can stay at home and look after a baby"

Kyo kicked Momiji in the shin.

"OW" "Tohru," "Kyo hurt me"

Tohru smiled and patted Momiji on the head reassuringly.

Kyo leaned back in his chair and ate away quickly at the snack.

when he had polished off the bowl, he handed it back to Tohru. "Any more?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Yuki sighed. "For heavens sake" and yanked the bowl out of the red heads hand.

"HEY" Kyo yelled.

Tohru hushed him and followed Yuki into the kitchen.

When they returned, Yuki slammed another bowl of fruit onto the table.

"THERE" he hissed.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the dark teenager.

Tohru started rubbing his back.

"So how was Reika today?" Yuki asked.

"Oh you know" tohru replied, "she keeps me busy"

Yuki nodded and looked at the house, it was spotless.

"How do you manage to clean this house?" "with a baby and all?" He asked rather concerned.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Would you lay off?" "Stop interrogating her"

Yuki snarled. "Well its not as though you give a damn is it?"

Kyo rose up and went to lunge himself at Yuki, but Tohru and Momiji held him back.

Kyo then looked at Tohru stroked her hair.

"You would tell me right?" he asked.

Torhu furrowed a brow. "Tell you what Kyo kun?"

"If, you know..you needed anything" he felt embarassed asking but didnt want to look like a complete ass.

"Im okay" She smiled, holding Kyo by the shoulders.

Kyo looked over at the silver haired boy and muttered. "See?"

Momiji sighed, "you two need to grow up" "Poor Tohru chan in a house of fools"

"Who let you in here anyway?" Kyo spat.

Just then Reika started crying again. Torhu excused herself an ran upstairs.

Momiji went to follow but Kyo grabbed his arm.

"Go HOME"

"Yuki do I have too?" Momiji asked.

Yuki shrugged. "I uh have homework to do" he silently slipped away into his room.

"You're all so rude" the curly blonde pouted.

"If we're so rude, why dont you leave?" Kyo hissed.

"FINE" Momiji yelled. He stormed outside and slammed the door.

The slam echoed through the house. Shigure came downstairs and asked what the fuss was.

"Nothing" Kyo grunted. He went upstairs to see Reika before practicing some kicks his sensei had shown him.

Tohru cuddled Reika, fed her, changed her and re dressed her until the little blue eyed baby finally drifted back to sleep.

When she was done with Reika, Tohru peered her head up onto the roof where her beau was..Yelling and kicking.

"Kyo?" She said.

He spun around. "Hmm?"

"Uh Reika has just gone back to sleep and..." "Well"  
Kyo got the hint and winked at Tohru.

She smiled.

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready" she said, forcing back a yawn.

She rubbed her forehead and headed downstairs. Tohru felt her waist, it was getting smaller as the days went on.

She had trouble eating recently and the breastfeeding certainly drained everything out of her, not to mention the fact she was cleaning after three men and a baby.

Tohru's skin was very pale and her eyes were droopy by the time she had prepared the evening meal.

She laid out the table then placed all the hot dishes on the bench and began scooping amounts onto each plate.

Again she had to wipe sweat from her forehead. Her hair felt limp and she was extremely tired...

"Tohru?" a soft voice called.

"Yuki kun" Tohru smiled. "Dinner is almost ready"

"I'll help" he took the plates out and poured a glass of grape juice for everyone.

"Thankyou Yuki" Tohru smiled releaved.

Yuki could see the weakness in Tohru's face and how skinny she looked.

"Have you been to see Hatori?"he asked.

Tohru hummed to herself. "Well I need another check up this week but I have just been so busy with Reika and everything.."

Yuki shook his head. "Thats not a good enough excuse Miss Honda" He walked closer toward her.

"You dont look well"

Tohru paused for a second. "Oh" "I dont look well?" she panicked.

"No I cant be sick, then who will.." "SHH" Yuki hushed her and led her into the dining room.

"Im sure Hana and me can help you" he looked at Kyo casually walking down the stairs.

"If nobody else can" He grunted, looking in Kyo's general direction.

When everyone was seated, they all began eating except for Kyo who went bright red.

"LEEKS" Tohru confusedly looked over at his plate.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at his rival, like he was punishing him for something.

"You bastard" "you know I dont eat them" Kyo shouted.

Tohru took Kyo's plate and went into the kitchen to throw the vegetables out.

When she came back the plate was leek free.

Kyo smiled at Tohru and pointed to his cheek, Tohru kissed it and smiled again.

"Yuki, could you please not aggrivate Kyo?" Tohru asked, her elbow rested on the table.

Shigure looked up and Yuki gasped.

Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Uh okay Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

Tohru placed her hand on her head.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I didnt mean to say that" she looked at the carpet.

Yuki shrugged it off. Shigure continued to look at Tohru, wasting away with her head in her hands.

Kyo stopped eating and looked at his girfriend.

"Tohru, you're too skinny, eat something" He scopped a spoonful of rice and placed it by her mouth.

She shook her head. "No thank's Kyo kun" "Im not very hungry"

Kyo looked at her oddly.

"Did you want to go upstairs?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Shigure grinned, "Yes when was the last time you two were able to you know...Do it?" he winked.

Tohru just sighed and Yuki glared at him.

"Shut up" Kyo hissed. Tohru then stood up and started to clear the table with a solemn look on her face.

When she reached Shigure's plate she gently asked him to stop saying dirty things about her and kyo, another shocker!

"I was only joking my little sweet pea" Shigure called.

"Like hell you were" Kyo hissed.

Yuki went into the kitchen where Tohru was washing the plates and cutlery.

Her eyes were focused on the dishwater and she didnt speak.

"Tohru.."

The brunette looked up.

"Yuki" she forced a smile.

"You're not happy and you're sick aren't you?" he asked.

Just then Kyo came in, he raced up to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" he whispered into her ear. She blushed and looked away.

Kyo wrinkled his nose. Yuki sighed.

Shigure then came in.

"So lovely girl, whats for dessert?"

Tohru squeezed on the soapy sponge she was using and held in her tears...

She knew she was breaking down.

"Nothing" She quietly replied.

The three of them looked at each other then at Tohru, who was just about to crack.

She then removed her dishwashing gloves and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

Tohru walked out into the front garden where she knelt down and started crying.

Kyo followed her..."Tohru.." "Tohru." He called.

He stopped when saw her on the grass outside, in the dark.

"Tohru" He gasped, running over to her.

She looked at Kyo with tears streaming down her face.

"I..I cant do this anymore" "I want to, I really do" she cried.

Kyo knelt down and held her close.

She cried into him.

Shigure and Yuki stood at the front of the door on the patio...

"She's cracked" Yuki exclaimed.

Shigure nodded. "Hatori warned me Yuki, and I didnt listen" he said, looking at the sky with guilt.

Yuki clenched his fists and glared at him.

"I cant beleive you" he hissed.

Shigure shook his head. "Yuki" he began.

Yuki didnt listen he just ran away, over to Saki's house.

"Kyo, I love you so much" Tohru whimpered.

"But I cant take care of everyone all the time" "Reika needs me, you need me, the sohma house needs me.."  
She blubbered.

Her hands clung onto Kyo for dear life.

"I'm so..tire..." Tohru could barely force out her last sentence.

Kyo gently picked the girl up and carried her inside the house.

Shigure observed Kyo, taking responsibility and heading upstairs with a frail Tohru Honda in his arms.

Shigure stood with his mouth open like a goldfish.

"Shigure" Kyo said.

The dark haired novelist answered. "Yeah?"

"Look after Reika for a change, Im going to look after Tohru..."

Shigure gently lifted Reika out of her crib and took her into his office, singing away to her and making her smile once or twice.

Kyo entered the bedroom and placed Tohru on the bed and watched her lay on top of the covers in her clothes.

""My turn to look after you...for a change" He quietly answered himself...

* * *

TBC...in a short time i promise you :) 

Chapter 6 done already :-)

Very emotional wasnt it?

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

* * *

**Chapter 7**_  
Short and sweet_

Tohru lay asleep that night, while Kyo nursed Reika in his arms. Graduation was fast approaching, this made the new father think of Tohru's mother.

Kyoko would have wanted her daughter to finish high school, instead of follwing her path, having a child young and putting her education on hold for the baby she loved.

He sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. Tohru slept soundly and Reika gently closed her large blue eyes. she was snuggled in a white blanket that Shigure had brought for her when she was born.

Kyo loved the feeling of his little daughter safe and warm in his grasp. He looked at Tohru with sad eyes, feeling sorry for being so oblivious to her needs.

He then smiled and kissed Reika on the head, before placing her in her crib to sleep.

Kyo climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Tohru who was sleeping peacefully in her purple satin nightdress.

Thinking of how sad breaking that promise to Kyoko must have been for Tohru, and being so utterly exhausted with raising the baby on her own while Kyo studied and messed around at school, made Kyo vow there and then that he would change.

"My priority is you Tohru" He whispered aloud."You and Reika"

The brunette rolled over in her sleep and latched onto Kyo's waist. He stroked her hair and gently whispered in her ear softly

"You will make your mother proud"  
"I'll make sure of it"

He reassured himself aswell as his fianc'e that she would keep that promise to her Mom, no matter how difficult it may be with a baby, who will soon become a toddler then a preschooler and then...a student herself.

Tohru smiled in her sleep when Kyo kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

Rin pressed her finger tips into Hatori's skin. He winced and breathed heavily on against her chest as he straddled her. 

Reluctant at first, The handsome doctor had soon given in to the dark seductress and her attempts to woe him in private.

Their lips met, tounges clashed, hands massaged eachothers backs and waists as they made love vigourously.

Hatori's large black bed was a fortress of pleasure the two shed their emotions and darkest desires on...

The room was dark with only a few candles lighting the mood. Musk incense lingered throughout (Rins idea) to set the mood somewhat.

When atlast the two lay together, sweating heavily and panting.

Hatori's warm breath hovered over Rin's shoulder as he spoke.

"Do we tell anyone about us?"

Rin licked her lips and flicked her long black hair back.

"We'll let them figure it out...Eventually"

She threw herself under the covers and sprung on top of Hatori...

"Ready to go again?"

* * *

Over at Hatsuahru's house, tensions were moutning and anger was flaring. 

The relationship between the hot white/black haired male and pretty blonde rebel was loud and explosive.

Study sessions turned into make out sessions followed by a full on screaming match and then...glasses, books, fists being used as weapons.

Most times their fights died down and they would kiss, have sex and make up, followed by a calming cigarette each, much like Haru and Rin's old ways.

This night was no exception. Haru had been talking about Rin, Arisa narrowed her eyes and wandered why he was bringing her up, one thing led to another and Hatsuharu was punched in the face, followed by him throwing a tantrum and his books on the floor, this in turn led to Uo screaming and threatening. Haru called her threats useless and un true, she faught back with her fists but Haru blocked her.

On her way out she declared "ITS OVER" and slammed the door shut.

"I hate you" She screamed, so Haru sitting in his room could hear her.

She ran into the night, while Hatsuharu poured himself a glass of strong bourbon and sighed.

"Fight number eight" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Thats right Saki Hanajima""After gradutation will you take my hand in marriage"? 

Saki almost choked.

"Yuki?" She gasped, looking at the amethyst ring on her finger, the purple stone reminded her of his eyes...

"We have a connection Saki" Yuki softly said.

Saki stood by the balcony outside her house and looked at the moonlit sky, Yuki couldnt have picked a nicer night to propose.

Yuki and Hana initally came together through their grief over Tohru. It was no secret that Yuki had liked Tohru very much, Saki also had a large crush on her sweet brown haired best friend.

They realised that they were so alike in so many ways. Yuki was alot stronger than he appeared to be, Hana was alot smarter than she appeared to be.

Neither of them liked sports much, they enjoyed art, writing and the paranormal, especially studying new and strange phenomenen.

There were so many questions running through the static females mind.

_Where would they live?_

_Is this a once in a life time thing?_

_Is it true love?_

_Are they too young?_

Led by her emotions, the dark haired beauty nodded her head.

Her long black ringlets bounced in the spring air.

Yuki kissed her hand, looking into her large violet eyes with a smile...

* * *

TBC 

Sorry this chappie was Short, but it was sweet

* * *

_  
_

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

Gradutaion day has arrived.

Still to come...

In_ **Simplicity **_

Did Arisa and Haru make up or was it curtains for the couple?  
(for all who reviewed, read and find out what happens between them)

Arisa, Saki, Yuki and Kyo are ready to accept their diploma's

Then its _Summer time, and the living is easy_...for some ...

Weddings are planned, someone walks down the aisle before the other and a secret romance is set to surface, or is it?

* * *

**Chapter 8 **_  
Graduation kisses __and a few near misses_

Torhu beamed at her baby girl.

"So are you ready to go to daddys graduation?" Reika looked up from her stroller and made a gurgling noise.

Tohru knelt by the stroller and patted the little girls red strands of hair.

Kyo was checking himself out in the mirror.

"Do i look okay?" "I mean you'd wanna date me right?" He spun around and winked.

Tohru laughed and stood up.

She walked over to him and adjusted his blue satin robe.

"Yes I would love to date you Kyo kun"

Kyo smiled and kissed his fianc'e on the cheek.

He then leaned over Reika , sitting in her push chair making baby noises with a rattle in her chubby little hands.

"You would look so cute in this" Kyo placed the mortirboard over his daughter. She pulled it off and jumped up and down in her seat.

Kyo laughed and leaned in to kiss Reika's little face.

Tohru added the finishing touches to her outfit, a pair of silver hoop earrings a cross necklace and a sparkling silver hair clip to go with the bun in her hair.

She twirled around in her black sleevless dress and clomped her black wedged heels.

Kyo nodded impressed.

"Very nice Miss Honda"

He picked Reika up out of her stroller, (much to her delight) and held her on one side.

He pointed to Tohru and asked Reika what she thought.

"Is that Mommy?"

Reika looked at her mother and clapped her hands playfully.

Tohru blushed and smiled at her daughter.

"Dosent she look beautiful?" he cooed.

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo and kissed her daughter.

"This is your special day Kyo" she whispered.

Kyo placed Reika back in her stroller and took hold of one of tohrus hands.

"Listen to me" He said. "You WILL get your high school degree"  
His voice was adiment.

Tohru nodded and wept at the same time.

"I have plenty of time" She said wiping her eyes.

Kyo hugged her then checked his watch.

"Holy crap we're gonna be late" he ran downstairs.

"SHIGURE" "HURRY UP"

The novelist was playing around with his hair while Yuki stood by the door fixing his tie.

"Hold still Shigure" The dark haired boy ordered.

"I cant" Shigure fidgeted like a child while Yuki quickly wrapped the red tie around his neck properly.

"There" He sighed. "done"

Shigure pulled out his pocket mirror and observed himself with pride.

He slicked back his hair and smiled.

"Ah Graduation" He said.

"A man must look his best, with all those _legal_ girls around" he winked.

Yuki cringed while Kyo waited by the stairs for Tohru.

Yuki helped them carry the stroller down stairs.

When they arrived outside, Tohru had a sudden onset of butterflies.

She bent over and held her stomach.

"Tohru, whats wrong?" Yuki asked.

Kyo placed his arms around her waist and held her up.

"Im so nervous" She trembled, "Everyone from class will be there"

Her face went pale at the thought of the gossip fuelled eighteen year olds in her year, ready to point and whisper when she sat next to Shigure.

"Dont worry, they know better than to mess with any of us okay?" Kyo said reassuringly.

Yuki smirked. "Yeah, Kyo's had enough shit from all of them anyway"

Kyo glared at Yuki and headed into the school with his fiance and daughter.

Tohru held in a few deep breaths and pushed the stroller into the large garden court where the ceremony was to take place...

* * *

The seniors took their place centre stage. Families watched and cheered while Tohru sat beside Shigure and held her daughter close to her chest. 

A few girls from her class could see the ex student sitting in the crowd but the didnt say anything. Tohru was able to breath a sigh of relief when she saw the other students more concerned about their own graduation, and some of the fan girls hovering around Yuki, making eyes at Hana who soon scared them away with her electrical force feild. Arisa stood beside Saki waiting to accept her diploma, they both wore their hair down, flowing beyond their shoulders. Saki's was longer offcourse. Tohru wept happily for her two best friends who waved when they saw the brunette sitting beside Shigure.

When it was Yuki's turn to accept his diploma there were cheers from the girls in the same year. Kyo rolled his eyes and Torhu giggled. Shigure sighed with slight boredom until some tall attractive female walked past him, a mother of one of the students. A little older than him and maybe a little wrong but Shigure sure approved.

He leaned in and whispered to Tohru. "I hope you dont mind my flower, but i am going to try and befriend that poor lonely woman over there" He winked at Reika and casually sat beside the fair haired woman with pastel green eyes.

Tohru shook her head. "Shigure"

Hastuharu had decided to skip class and watch Arisa accept her diploma. He had to admit she looked pretty hot. He licked his lips so she could see him.

Arisa looked away, held her head down and laughed to herself. She then looked up and winked at the feisty male, who grinned with delight.

"Fight over" he said smugly to himself.

When Kyo had accepted his diploma Tohru stood up and clapped her hands. She held Reika and clapped her daughters hands for him...

A few people sitting looked but noone said anything...

Yuki held on to Saki's hand, she gripped his waist and whispered. "Just wait unti I get you home"

Yuki went a million shades of red, secretly delighted at his girlfriends dark nature.

Rin stood in the background, letting her long soft black hair blow in the early summer breeze. She looked over at the red roses and berry coloured blossoms, the same color as her lipstick. She dailed her cellphone and waited for a certain doctor to reply.

"Any patients?"

"Well when are you free?"

"Fine, see you at 2" "Oh 'ill be there"

Rin pressed the disconnect button on her phone and smiled a devils grin. She then adjusted her school uniform and headed off behind the trees...

* * *

Everyone celebrated the begginning of summer that night. Everyone in their own different way. 

For Rin, she still had another year of school left, as did Hatsuharu, that didnt stop them from enjoying themselves.

Rin sipped on the soft red wine with a stare fixed on Hatori. He looked pleased to be in company with such an attractive young woman.

He held his glass up and announced. "Her's to a beautiful summer with a beautiful lady"

Rin flashed a seductive wink and rose her glass, her long black fingernails wrapped around the stem.

"Cheers" She said with a small smile.

Haru rested underneath the large green willow and sucked on his bottle of gin. Arisa danced around, feeling giddy and giggly. The alcohol had entered her blood stream and she was enjoying the buzz of the light headedness and blurry vision. Losing her inhibitions quickly, she fell down by her boyfriend and removed her white school shirt.

"Thats better" she laughed, spreading herself ontop of him.

Haru held the bottle of poison in one hand. He placed his other arm around Arisa and stroked her back.

"Heres to summer, miss Graduate" he slurred.

The blonde laughed and slapped him playfully.

"Ha stop it i sound like Mrs Robinson"

Haru raised a brow. "Who?"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me" She ordered, pressing her lips firmly against his.

* * *

Hana sat in Yuki's bedroom and went over the list of people invited to their wedding. 

"I think a summer wedding is a great idea" "and your mother agreeing to pay for it all?"

The dark haired girl looked over the arrangements that her fiance's mother had written out and sent to them.

Yuki sighed and placed his hands on Saki's shoulders.

"Yeah I guess" "It's just.."

Hana looked at him curiously. "Just what?"

Yuki sat beside Hana and sighed again.

"I guess I wanted to give you a special wedding, not my mother"

Hana shook her head and pressed one delicate finger on Yuki's pale lips.

"Stop right there" She whispered.

"Your Mom isnt paying for everything"..."Who's paying for the honeymoon?" she winked.

Yuki smiled bashfully.

Hana pressed her groom to be against the bed and gently started to remove his uniform.

"Okay but I draw the line at a black wedding dress" he said with a cute face.

Hana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well we shall see about that Mr Sohma" she smothered her hands over his toned chest.  
"Your Mother might like the idea"

Yuki moved his head as Hana kissed his neck.

"Im glad Tohru's going with you to shop for a dress" he replied closing his eyes in delight.  
"You and my mother are too much alike"

Saki sat on top of Yuki and whispered in his ear. "HUSH"

* * *

Kyo picked Tohru up and spun her around. She yelped excitedly.

"No more school" "Im free" he cheered.

He threw Tohru on the bed and she landed with a soft thud. Her hair was all over the bed as she giggled happily.

Kyo lay beside her and wrapped both arms over her.

"Forever and ever" he whispered softly.

Tohru turned to face him. "Forever and ever" She replied with a soft kiss.

"First thing tommorrow im going to see my sensei, i know il be able to work with him and train others"

Tohru admired Kyo's enthusiasm.

"Hey, you dont have to do everything tommorrow" she said.

"We have the rest of our lives"

Kyo stroked her hair and nodded.

"Yeah, but i want to give you the best wedding I can" he replied, he then looked over at Reika, who was sleeping.

"Better than Yuki and Hanajima's" he said with a low voice.

Tohru shook her head. "Kyo, it dosent matter"

"I mean yeah a nice wedding would be special, but you are more important" she curled up beside him.

"Tohru the sooner i can move you to the sensei's old house the better""You'll never have to clean for these slobs again"  
"Just us" He smiled in a daze, thinking of the lovely house in the forest that his sensei had left for him and his wife to be.

Tohru laughed and cuddled her beau tighter.

"I'm gonna miss this place though Kyo"

Kyo shrugged. "We can visit"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah"

Kyo nuzzled his nose into Tohru's neck, she giggled. He then started gently nibbling on her ear.

"Besides" He whispered warmly.

"I want you all to myself"

She closed her eyes and smiled...

* * *

TBC 

The next chappie will be

_Yuki x Hana..the wedding_

And i promise there wil be more Kyo x tohru in the chapters leading to the end of the fic!

then there needs to be Kyo x Tohru's wedding which is basically where the story started!

* * *

_  
_

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

Oh and by the way in Chapter 8, Reika didnt talk, that was Kyo saying "Is that Mommy?"

Sorry about the confusion!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**_  
Water and emotion, secrets and desire_

Tohru and Arisa looked stunning in purple and black lace. Their bridsemaid dresses were made of silk.

Tohru wept happily as the two girls held the back of Hana's deep purple dress with mesh veil.

She approached her groom on a sunset afternoon outside in the Sohma open garden. The groom anticipated her arrival with a twinkle in his large violet eyes.  
Shigure and Hatori stood proudly behind Yuki, while Kyo sat near the front and held Reika in his arms as she slept soundly in her vanilla white dress...

Yuki and Kyo preferred noone have their backs, so a best man was not high on their list. No doubt the two strong willed males could choose or have chosen each other for the role of frontmen on such a day as their wedding however this day was no different to them.

All that mattered to Yuki was having Hana beside him, striking a dark pose for a memorable set of wedding photographs, saying "I do" infront of him and escorting him to the sunny paradise known as Okinawa for their honeymoon. That was the companionship and back up Mr Sohma required on this his wedding day.

The beach was bathed in moonlight when the time came for photographs. The dark beautiful bride and handsome groom looked the part. The japanese beach they had chosen really glistened in the moonlight as did the ocean, reflecting the dark night sky..similar to the two lovers characters, deep dark and emotional.

After sharing a martial kiss in front of the crowd, the reception and the photographer, the new couple headed for their honeymoon...

* * *

_After the wedding_

Rin lay beside her secret lover and warmly gripped her arms around his lean waist. Hatori chuckled sophisticatedly at the notion of these two somehow winding up together.

"Of all the impossible things to happen" He whispered loudly.

Rin ran her finger up the mans lean chest and dangled her index finger just above his mouth.

"Us together...alone and in secret" She seductively finished the handsome mystery mans sentence.

The moon was covered out of view by Hatori's large velvet blue curtains, keeping the atmosphere dark and private. The way both of them liked it.

The reception for Saki and Yuki was small but sweet. What made Rin and Hatori smirk for the rest of the summer was the fact that noone not even Shigure (busy trying to pick up some skirt from one of Hana's associates at the wedding) noticed the subtle glances and inapropriate pinching, grabbing and nudging Rin and Hatori had exchanged throughout the ceremony...

"I told you" Rin said knowingly.

She opened the car door of Hatori's Jag.

"They'll figure it out one day" "After all I was your assistant all summer was I not?" She asked with a subtle wink.

Hatori nodded and cupped the females face with his warm hands.

"Now you finish your last year at school" he smiled.

"You know I dont have to" She lowered her stare and grinned.

"Yes you do" Hatori said, turning the ignition back on.

Rin held his white collar and asked "Why?"

Hatori smirked and replied with a small kiss on the cheek.

"My dear" "Because I was unable to get any work done over the summer"

Rin sarcastically gasped in shock.

"Well perhaps you should hire me fulltime" ..."Next year" she suggested, leaning against the silver veichle.

Hatori changed into first gear and gently removed his foot off the clutch.

"Perhaps" He looked over at his girlfriend before driving off...

Watching Hatori drive off into the city, Rin came to a desicion.

"Oh I will be your assistant"  
"Doctor" she bit her bottom lip and proceeded to class as a senior.

* * *

Tohru spun around in the creme colored dress. Ayame beamed delighted at his latest creation. His assistant Mine was also proud of the lovely wedding dress the white haired male had designed.

The strapless dress was sewed in sequens of glittery material around the front and back of Tohru's top half. Below the waist, a beautiful flowing gown touched the carpet. The gown was made of satin and thin mesh over top. Tohru felt amazing and Kyo certainly thought she looked gorgeous. He stood there silently with Reika in his arms, mouth wide open and eyes wide like a child...

Ayame sighed releaved and danced his hands around Mine's back.

"We did it" he excalimed.

Mine looked at him and smiled warmly.

"No you did" She cheered.

"I..I dont deserve this" Tohru said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Ayame lowered his eyes and pouted.

"Why ever not?" he asked with folded arms.

"Well surely I owe you something" Tohru replied with watery eyes.

"You put up with my younger brother and those other two" "Beleive me you deserve it" Ayame joked.

It fell on deaf ears. Kyo glared daggers at Ayame and approached his fiance with Reika cooing in his grasp.

"Tohru, you..more that anyone else deserve this""You are always helping everyone"  
Kyo looked straight into her eyes.

"This is our way of saying thankyou" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Naturally Tohru was overcome with happiness and shock.

She cried and latched herself onto Kyo. Reika held her arms out for her Mommy to hold her, but Ayame took hold of the little girl.

"Come here my little pudding" "I dont want that dress to get dirty" He cooed.

Kyo followed Tohru into the changing room and whispered into her ear.

"Not dirty..yet"

Tohru giggled and playfully messed Kyo's red hair up.

"Kyo"

* * *

So brings us to where we started...

Tohru gazing out the window, ready to move in with her groom to be and daughter, to start a new life! 

Kyo stands beside Tohru and rubs her shoulders.

"You know we are not supposed to see each other before the wedding" He said.

Tohru rested her chin in her hand and looked outside at the sunset falling onto the trees...

"Yeah"

Kyo kisses his wife in waiting gently on the lips and heads upstairs.

"You girls be good" He says with a wink.

Reika plays with her little toy cat, sitting on her mothers lap.

"We will" Tohru smiles.

Kyo then goes to grab his things and drives over to his sensei's...

"Mommy's getting married tommorrow" Tohru says, looking at Reika.

She holds her in close.

"What a perfect way to end a summer" She says to her daughter, boucning her on her knee.

She then gasps when she looks at the time.

"Oh, Reika I promised Shigure and Ayame I'd cook them something special tonight"

She proceeds into the kitchen. Reika starts to whinge.

Tohru sighs.

"Okay, you want dinner too"

She adjusts her clothing and feeds her daughter while sitting on the couch, pondering what to make for her final night at the Sohma household!!!

* * *

TBC

Getting close to the finish line now!

I hope you enjoyed Hana and Yuki's wedding

Tohru and Kyo's will be a little more in depth!

til next chapter..

xoxoxo

* * *


	12. Chapter 10

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

Tohru and Kyo are about to get married :-)

Read on...

* * *

**Chapter 10**_  
Nice day for a Fruits basket wedding_

The sun rose, a new day had begun, the day of Tohru and Kyo's wedding day had arrived.

Shigure sighed to himself as he escorted the blue eyed bride and her two friends toward the church.

"It seems like only yesterday i was at another wedding" he says, turning around to wink at hana.

Hana rolls her eyes and looks downward.

Reika sat on Arisa's knee while Hana made sure her veil was in place.

"I cant beleive it" Torhu jumps up and down excitedly.

Arisa laughs and strokes Reika's soft red hair.

"Well you wont see me doing this for a long time" The blonde announces.

"Oh no?" Hana asks, putting the last clip in Tohru's hair.

Arisa looks at herself in her pocket mirror with one hand, while cradling Reika with the other.

She observes her blonde bun, with curls falling down her face delicatley.

Uo then pouts her rose colored lips and checks to see her make up is in place.

"No" She replies.

* * *

Kyo took one last look at himself in the mirror. His suit and hair were so tidy. He hadnt been this dressed up before, then again it was a special day. 

He holds in a deep breath and places his silver chain around his neck.

When him and the sensei reached the chapel, Yuki and Hatori were waiting outside.

Ayame was with the bridal party (surprise surprise) Yuki and Hatori stood silently and followed Kyo into the hall.

The stained glass windows reflected the sun, the rows of seats were tidy and the aisle was covered in a deep red carpet.

Hatori taps the groom on the shoulder. "The bride has arrived"

Kyo nods. "I just need to get something" he quickly says, rushing into the bathroom.

When he had closed the door, he looked at himself in the mirror again.

He starts feeling pale and a little dizzy.

He rests one hand on his head and counts to three in his head.

Just then Yuki appears. He swiftly approaches Kyo and holds him by the collar.

"WHAT THE.."

"Now you listen here" Yuki interrupts.

His voice is cold and sharp.

"I dont like you, infact i despise you"  
"You came to my wedding, ill be there at yours" he lets go of Kyo.

The redhead dusts himself off and narrows his eyes.

"Im not going to hit you" "For Tohru's sake"

Yuki presses his hands on the bathroom exit and smirks.

"Whats that?" "You're not gonna hit me?""Well you're in luck because neither am I"  
He goes to head out the door.

Kyo grabs him by the shoulders, Yuki flinches.

"I didnt even do anything and you come in here and yell at me"

Yuki moves away from Kyo's hold.

"Im not yelling" he answers.

Kyo folds his arms and leans to one side.

"Im only here for Miss Honda" "She is a close friend of hana and me"  
"So if you think you can wimp out two seconds before she walks down that aisle...think again"  
His words are sharp.

"Get outta my way" Kyo grunts, ramming past Yuki.

Yuki smiles to himself and follows Kyo to the front.

The silent bickering can be heard by Shigure while the boys wait for the bride and maids to appear.

"I knew I'd get you out" Yuki coldly smirks.

"You're such an idiot" "RAT" Kyo hisses.  
"You really thought i wasnt gonna show up?"

Yuki goes to sit down, he glares at Kyo while he takes a seat.

"What was all that about?" Shigure asks, standing behind Kyo.

"He's just jealous" Kyo replies, with an evil grin for the dark haired rival of his.

Yuki heard the redhead.

He jumps off his seat and stands behind Kyo, whispering in his ear.

"Next time I'd think twice before saying that"

Kyo casually turns his head.

"If I were you ratboy, i would have thought twice before marrying someone i dont really love"

This set a flame in Yuki's heart, he seethes with rage but can see the music starting so decides to wait until Tohru has said her "I do"s before attacking Kyo verbally

* * *

_The wedding_

Traditional wedding music plays ("here comes the bride") as Tohru steps down the aisle.

Arisa and Saki look stunning as the bridesmaids, holding Tohru's veil in dress, wearing thier red satin dresses. Attached is a lovely velevet sash that wraps around their shoulders and rests on their elbows. Chokers and earrings made of cubic zurconia are worn around them to compliment their hair which was tied up with free falling curls past thier eyes.

Tohru smiles with excitement. She keeps her eyes focused Kyo, standing there in awe waiting with his sensei and Shigure. Hatori holds Reika gently. The baby looks extremely cute in her vanilla white dress, she holds the flowers in her little hands and gurgles.

Rin sits beside Yuki in her dark velvet dress. She admires Hatori, holding Reika so softly, so gently and passively. Offcourse nobody knew about their secret affair, all they knew was Rin was working with him until the end of the summer.

To everyone's surprise, Tohru's aunty and grandpa arrived and sat in the second row on tohru's side. Her side was a little lonely but that didnt matter. She was happy they made the effort to come.

Her family members were stunned when they saw their neice/granddaughter walk down the aisle, dressed up beautifully in white and silk with her curly brown hair trailing in a delicate pony tail behind her back.

When Tohru reaches the groom, Kyo takes a hold of her hand and removes her white gloves.

The celebrant begins his annoucement.

"We are gathered here today to witeness the matrimony of Miss Tohru Honda and Mr Kyo Sohma"

The two of them exchange rings and say a few words to eachother.

"I want to grow old with you" "I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you"  
"I never thought you would be standing beside me today"  
"with this ring I thee wed" "Please accept this as a token of my love and appreciation for you"

"Miss Tohru honda, you are my life partner"

Tohru replied with

"I too want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
"I look at Reika and see how something so beautiful could come from someone so beautiful"  
"You're my everything Kyo sohma"

"Please accept this ring as a token of my love and respect for you" she says weeping.Kyo gently wipes a tear from her eye.

She smiles and finishes with..

"I'll always love you"

Then came the question everyone had been waiting for... (Especially shigure LOL)

"Miss honda" "do you take Kyou Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband""In sickness and in health?"  
"To have and to hold?" "for richer or poorer?""Til death do you part?"

"Do you promise to love, honour and obey him from this day forth?"

Tohru looks deeply into her groom's eyes.

"Forever and ever" She replies.

"Mr Sohma" "Do you take "Miss Tohru honda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"In sickness and in health?" "To have and to hold?""For richer or poorer?"  
"Til death do you part?"

"Do you promise to love and cherish her?""from this day forth?"

Kyo nods and kisses his bride's hand.

"I do" He replies. "forever"

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister announces.

Kyo sweeps Torhu off her feet and holds her close.

She giggles happily as he rests his lips against hers.

The two share their first kiss as newlyweds.

Shigure wipes a tear from his eye and applauds. Naturally more applause and cheering (from Arisa and Hatsuharu) follows.Yuki smiles for Tohru then looks over at his wife and smiles.

"I do love you" He says to himself. "Mrs Saki sohma"

Kyo and Tohru ran out linking hands as the people cheered and threw cornfetti.

They sat in the backseat of Hatori's car and kissed before heading to the reception.

* * *

The reception was sweet and all the guests had a good time. Tohru and Kyo sat next to eachother and sipped on champagne. Arisa and Haru made out behind the buffet table and Shigure got chatting to his editor Mii, who had shown up, not because she was invited but because shigure hadnt handed in his latest novel "_motherhood" _

"what do you say you and I dear Mii chan head outside for some fresh air?" He says with a sly wink.

Mii blushes and sips on a glass of dry white wine.

"Only if you give me your manuscript" she replies.

Shigure laughs smugly.

"How does tommorrow morning sound?" He asks with a naughty grin.

Mii rolls her eyes and takes hold of his hand.

"fine" she says with a half smile...

Saki and Yuki spent most of the reception together, congratulating Tohru and walking outside in the gardens alone, talking about their futures and career moves.

"University?" Saki asks.

"Yes" Yuki replies.

"I was accepted here, and i want to study this feild"

Saki nods her head and agrees.

"What about you my dear?" He questions.

Saki looks up at the sky and then back at her husband.

"children" she smiles.

Yuki's eyes widen. "what?"

Saki shakes her head and laughs.

"Honestly Yuki chan, so gullible"

Yuki sighs and wraps his arm around her, the two walk off discussing more plans for Hana's future.

While she was happy doing nothing, he wanted her to be busy and happy with what she was choosing to do...

Tohru and Kyo played with Reika after the meal. They discussed moving into their new home, the future and offcourse Kyo's career.

"I think you will be great" Tohru beams, holding Reika, who is busy sucking away on a bottle.

"Yeah?" Kyo asks, giving Reika a kiss on the nose.

She looks up at him and smiles, milk starts dripping down the babys chin.

"Aw now you are all messy Reika honey" Tohru sighs, wiping her face with a little pink cloth.

Kyo smiles and picks her up, she rests on him and continues to suck away until all of the milk has gone.

"I have never done anything more difficult or fullfilling" Tohru says, looking at her daughter slowly falling asleep in her fathers arms.

"Well you did it tohru" "and you're an amazing mom" Kyo says.

Tohru blushes.

"You think, one day we will have more kids?" she asks, stroking his red hair.

"I hope so" He replies with a smile.

"You're the best Kyo Sohma" Tohru beams, hugging him.

"You're not too bad yourself Mrs sohma" he replies.

Tohru giggles and repeats to herself "Mrs Sohma"...

"I like that"

Kyo nods in agreement. "Then its settled" "You are now Mrs sohma"

Tohru laughs. "Offcourse I am"

_After the reception _

Tohru and Kyo were about to take Reika and head away for three days. Kyo needed to be back for training soon and they were to move into their new house after their honeymoon.

They headed out to the car, which would lead them to the airport.

Yuki then approached Tohru and told her that he and Hana would take Reika for the three days.

Naturally Tohru gratefully accepted and hugged him. Tohru explained this to Kyo, he was reluctant at first of his daughter staying with "HIM" but allowed it after he realised he would be able to spend the entire three days with his new bride alone...

Tohru kisses Reika on the head and goes towards the car. Kyo gave his daughter a hug and a kiss and handed her to Saki.

"Have a good time" The dark haired girl smiles.

"We will" Kyo replies.

Kyo heads toward the black veichle, Yuki walks behind him and says

"Well atleast my mother didnt kill herself" "She wasnt embarrassed" "I was never a monster like you"

Kyo freezes. He spins around, numb for words.

Yuki folds his arms.

"You only have Tohru because she feels sorry for you" "You dont even have a father who wants you"

Kyo has glistening amber eyes, he dosnent know how to respond. He searches his mind for something to cruel to say.

Tohru can see the two of them and jumps out of the car, she holds her wedding dress as she runs toward Kyo.

"What's going on?" she asks, holding Kyo's hand.

Kyo looks at the ground and heads to the car, not letting go of Tohru's hand.

Tohru is completely confused. She walks with Kyo, turning her head around to see Yuki standing there looking at her.

She scrunches her eyebrow.

She then turns her head back and puts her arm around Kyo's wasit...

The two head towards the airport for their honeymoon

* * *

TBC 

Aww poor Kyo..lets all hug him :)

I wanted to show Yuki's dark side mwhaaa

anyways next chappie along in the next few days :)

til then

xooxxo

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

Tohru and Kyo are about to get married :-)

Read on...

* * *

**Chapter 11**_  
Words are forever, so are you my dear_

_**"Well atleast my mother didnt kill herself"  
"She wasnt embarrassed"  
"I was never a monster like you"**_

Cold words lingered in Kyo kuns mind  
The plane trip was quiet, Tohru slept by his side  
He looked at her thinking, "why on earth me?"  
She snuggled beside him feeling so damn lucky

At last they arrive at the beach side hotel  
The sea and the night air create a nice smell  
Removing their bags, relaxing on the bed  
Kyo sinks by the pillow and buries his head

Tohru lay by him and strokes his arm slow  
She gently asks why he is feeling so low  
"Is it because you are not happy?"  
"did you feel you had to propose and marry me?"

Kyo scoffs loudly and says " No, not atall"  
He says"You're the only one who's there to break my fall"  
She kisses him softly and takes off his clothes  
He forces a smile and tickles her toes

They giggle and laugh, kiss, feel and play  
Thinking of all their plans for the day  
"Three days alone, only with you"  
Tohru smiles, but notices her love is still blue

He sighs and sits up, not wearing a shirt  
He knows he should tell her  
She removes her white skirt  
"Tohru, am I a complete waste of space?"  
He could not beleive the look on her face

"Why would you say that?" She asks with a tear  
She leans in and hugs him, in her underwear  
Kyo breaths heavily, right down her chest  
"All i do is cause nothing but stress"

Tohru weeps slightly and thinks of the day  
The way yuki looked when they walked away  
"What did he say?" "Tell me Kyo please"  
The words he had said braught him to his knees

"I wish it were lies, but sadly its true"  
"My mother is dead, and dad hates me too"  
Tohru gasps in sheer disbeleif  
She never knew Yuki to cause so much grief

She kisses his head and plays with his strands  
He grips her hips with both of his hands  
"I'll make you feel wanted" "I love you so much"  
Tohru's words comfort kyo as they do more than touch

"For you my new bride"  
"For you my new groom"  
"Nothing can stop us"  
"Tonight in this room"

Tohru sits on top and lets him enter her  
He thrusts out emotion, gently he purrs  
She sweats and she breaths, she moves up and down  
She proceeds to please him with her mouth

He closes his eyes and pants in delight  
As Tohru helps him forget for the night  
Both naked, both sweating, together at last  
Doing what they love, forgetting the past

Harder and harder until he pours out  
He pulls her up, she starts to shout  
Laying on top, the tables have turned  
He gave her the pleasure of which she has yearned

Inside of her, consuming her all  
Making her feel she's over 10 feet tall  
Faster he pushes, further he goes  
Tohru releases, grows numb at the toes

Multiple orgasms, passionate embrace  
When its over, they lay, she cups his hurt face  
"did that make it better?" "Did i help you my love?"  
He smiles and nods "Tohru you're sent from above"

The two sleep beside eachother until the sun rises over the sea in the morning...

* * *

TBC

hehehethere, kinda lemon-ish but not!

im not a lemon kinda person (most of the time)

Next chaper

Tohru approaches Yuki...  
Is Kyo going to be alright?  
Will Yuki and Kyo hate eachother forever?

Then

Tohru goes to visit her mom, she misses her ,reika comes along for the first time  
Tohru is greeted by an unexpected guest from school while mourning her mother...  
an apology? ammends?

wait and see :)

_**  
**_

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

Tohru and Kyo are about to get married :-)

Read on...

* * *

**Chapter 12**_  
_

_"Umbrella" _

_The honeymoon was over  
Nothing more to say  
Tohru went to visit Yuki  
Just the other day_

* * *

Tohru waited until Kyo had gone to work with his sensei before she headed over to Yuki and Hana's house.

Saki was already at college, studying the human mind and how certain electrical influences disturb the body.Yuki didnt have class until the late afternoon so he often slept in, fell out of bed around 11am and stumbled around for something to eat. He did miss Tohru's morning cooking and little Onigiri she would prepare for him, Hana was not the domesticated type. If it could be reheated she would eat it, otherwise there was nothing wrong with take away Katsudon or a nice pizza after school.

When the door bell rang, Yuki rubbed his eyes and tripped overhimself, sleepy as anything.

He yawns and runs a hand through his hair when he unlocks the door.

"Tohru" He smiles.

"Please come in" He removes her coat.

"So the weather is changing again huh?" He asks, while heading to the kitchen to prepare some peppermint tea.

"Yeah it is" Tohru replies, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Where is Reika today?" Yuki asks.

"Shigure is looking after her today" "Him and Ayame wanted to take her out for the day" Tohru replies.

She plays with her gold hoop earrings and presses her hands on her jeans.

"Oh, watch out for those two" "He's my brother i should know" Yuki sighs.

He hands Tohru a cup of tea and sits beside her.

"To what do i owe this honor Miss Honda?" "Er sorry "Sohma"

Tohru smiles and sips her tea. She then looks directly at the purple eyed male and sighs.

"Yuki" "It's about my husband"

Yuki furrows a brow. "Kyo?"

Tohru nods affirmitvely.

"You said something to him, what was it?"

Yuki uneasily inhales the scented mint aroma of the tea.

He looks to the kitchen floor with slight pangs of guilt.

"He didnt tell you?"

Tohru shakes her head.

"Kyo dosent rat out anyone", "even those he dosent like" she looks at Yuki.

Yuki takes a sip of tea and places a hand on his head sheepishly.

"what brings this up?"

"Well" Tohru replies.

"Kyo was very upset on the plane ride, at the hotel and for the first day he barely spoke""If i wasnt there i dont know what he would have done"

Yuki listens to Tohru's words of concern.

"He started blaming himself for his mother's suicide" she folds her arms.

Yuki's eyes widen a little.

"I..I didnt think he would take my words personally" he says with a shrug.

"Well he did" Tohru replies.

"I dont know what he said to you, but i dont think anything deserves a response like that"

Yuki nods his head.

"I might have used his mother's suicide as a way to get back at him" Yuki sighs.

Tohru's eyes start to well up.

"Why?" "why would you say something like that?" Tohru asks.

"Im sorry Tohru, I didnt mean to hurt you" He replies, tapping her on the shoulder.

Tohru moves away from his advance. "Dont you get it?" She raises her voice.

"When you upset Kyo, you upset me"

She stands up and walks around the kitchen in a disgruntled state.

"All those times I let you hit, and snarl at Kyo" "You know I thought the fued between you two would end one day"

"I always asked Kyo to be nice to you" She looks him dead in the eye.

"Then you do this"

Yuki dosent know what to say.

"I am sorry okay?"

Tohru looks out of the window, she creases her blazer by folding her arms.

"What did you say about his father?" she asks.

Yuki looks at her sadly.

"He was upset about that too?"

Tohru walks beside him.

"Offcourse he was" "what did you say?"

Yuki winces. "I told him..." "I said his father didnt want him"

Tohru held her hand to her heart.

"I always thought you were too nice to be the rat" "You would never really deceive the cat""You're not out to hurt him" she says with a small hiss.

"Now I realise you are the exact same" "You are a rat" Tohru wipes tears from her eyes and thinks of her own mother and father who are long gone.

"You know how hard it is for Kyo but you dont care" she cries.

Yuki jumps off his seat and awkwardly places both hands around Tohru.

"I am truly sorry" "You're right i did act like a rat" He closes his eyes.

"Im ashamed of being so low" "Stooping to a low level just to satisfy my own jealousy" he whispers.

Tohru looks up at him. "Jealousy?"

Yuki nods his head.

"Tohru, you and Kyo are so happy" "You belong together"  
"Im still surprised Sako is with me"

Tohru gently pats him on the head.

"Dont talk like that" "You and Saki are great together"

Yuki gently smiles at Tohru's words.

"Im really sorry again" He holds in a deep breath.

"You can even tell the CAT that from me"  
Yuki apologizes.

Tohru smiles with releif and hugs her friend.

"I couldnt stand being upset with you Yuki" "You and Saki chan are my closest friends"

Yuki warmly returns the hug. "You're mine Miss Sohma"

Tohru sits on the couch with Yuki and they talk about their weddings for the first time.

"Incase i didnt say before, welcome to married life" Yuki grins.

Tohru laughs. "Thankyou Mr Saki"

Yuki blushes.

They both laugh and chat together into the afternoon. Tohru thinks about her love Kyo...

_ "I hope I made it better Kyo sweetie"_ She thinks..

"I have an idea" Yuki pipes up.

"Lets go out for lunch, you and me"

Tohru smiles and grabs her outside coat.

"Lets go"

Yuki ushers her out the door and closes it gently.

* * *

_That afternoon __  
_

Tohru stood in the rain. The sound of harsh wind and late autumn drizzle pounded on her umbrella.

Reika sat in the stroller under a waterproof cover.

She stood beside her mothers grave, were fresh cherry red roses caught the rain drops beside the gravestone.

"Hey "Mom"  
"Im so sorry I havent seen you since Reika was born"  
She smiles and looks at the picture of her mother, planted by the stone.

"Well here she is" "Reika Sohma" "Your granddaughter"

"She is pretty good" "Reika is so much like her daddy"

"You would love Kyo" She laughs to herself. "I say that all the time dont I?"

Tohrus laughs fade and tears form in her eyes when she thinks of her wedding.

"If only you were there to see the wedding"  
"Kyo and me both kind of wished, we had our mothers there"  
"He would never admit that but I missed seing you there..."

She wipes her eyes and shivers a little, the air is growing cooler.

"Im so sorry" "I will finish high school i promise"

Reika starts to mumrur and whinge.

Tohru gently pushes the push chair back and forth.

"Well, your grandchild's hungry again" "Shes so much like her daddy"

"I already said that didnt I?" she giggles and looks at the dark sky.

Rain falls on to her face. Tohru closes her blue eyes and imagines her mother there by her side...

"You were there when I had Reika"  
"You were there when we got married"  
"You're never really going to leave me"

"Thankyou Mom"

"Tell Dad i love him" "I hope I make you proud"

she then looks down at the concrete.

"Kyo and all the sohma's say hello"

She smiles.

"Uh Miss Tohru Sohma?" A voice calls from behind.

Tohru immediately turns around. A girl in a long fluffy pink coat is standing underneath a large dark umbrella. Her hair is long and auburn coloured, similar to Kyo's only darker.

Tohru gasps. "Mika?"

The ex student council member and president of the Yuki fan club approaches the grave side and stands beside Tohru.

She looks at Reika and smiles.

"She's very cute"

Tohru smiles. "Thankyou"

Mika sighs and takes a deep breath.

"I want to apologize" "For me and my friends"  
"We were bitches, to you and your friends"

"I sware if we had known your mom had died like that..."

Tohru cuts her off.. "No, its okay honestly"

"Thankyou for your apology"

She is stunned to see the girl who used to give her hell at school standing beside her mothers grave saying sorry to her.

"Reika is cute isnt she?"

Mika nods her head.

"She sure is"

Mika looks at tohru then at the ground.

"So I hear Yuki Sohma married Saki Hanajima?"

Tohru nods. "Yeah, he did"

Mika bites her bottom lip.

"Im never gonna forget him you know?"

Tohru looks at her and raises an eyebrow...

"I mean it" She replies.

"No matter how many guys come along" "He was my first crush"

Tohru nods in agreement.

"Well maybe it was a little more than a crush"

Mika laughs. "Oh hell yeah"

"TOHRU" Kyo comes sprinting up to her in the rain.

"I was worried about you and Reika, its freezing and wet out"

He stands shivering in the cold, pulling his green hood over his head.

"Well "Id better go" "Bye Tohru" Mika says with a friendly wave.

Kyo ignores the cool rain and aids grabs hold of the pushchair.

"What did she want?" he asks with a narrowed eye.

"To apologize" Tohru replies, looking at the flowers by her mothers grave.

"OH" "Well about time" kyo states.

He stands in the rain, looking at Tohru, shivering in the cold.

Tohru places her umbrella over his head, Reika is already covered and starts to fall asleep to the sound of the rain...

"I talked to Yuki" "Earlier today, when you were training" Tohru explains how she discussed what had been said between the two of them on their wedding night.

Kyo looks to the concrete and puts his arm around her waist.

"What did he say?"

Tohru holds the umbrella high above Kyo's soaking hair.

"He also said sorry" "I guess its a day for apologies"

Kyo shakes his head.

"You didnt have to do that Tohru, I could have gone over there and..."

Tohru presses her finger on his lips.

"I wanted to" "Noone hurts you like that Kyo Sohma" Her voice was firm, Kyo had not heard that tone before.

He smiles a little and the two of them walk to the car...

_"You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cuz in the dark, you cant see shiny cars, thats when you need me there  
with you I'll always share"_

_When the sun shines we'll shine together  
Told you ill be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend, take a note im a stick it out til the end  
Now that its raining more than ever, know that we'll still have eachother  
You can stand under my umbrella  
_

_"When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll melt your heart"_

_When the sun shines we'll shine together  
Told you ill be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend, take a note im a stick it out til the end  
Now that its raining more than ever, know that we'll still have eachother  
You can stand under my umbrella _

_"You can run into my arms, its okay dont be alarmed"  
__"Come into me, theres no distance in between our love"  
"So go and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more"_

* * *

How cute - 

TBC

xoxoxo

Ketelight

_**  
**_

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

I want to focus on the Yuki/Kyo character formtations over time...

As the years go by, The teenagers become adults, adults who realize new things about themselves...It will take alot of time for these two to ever see eye to eye  
However, time heals everything, and it is starting to show in Tohru's husband Kyo and Saki's Husband Yuki Sohma...

Where abouts are Rin/Hatori/Arisa/Haru/Momiji/Kisa/hiro...and Shigure? (there is only room for so many characters in one fic :-p )  
They each have a say in the next few chapters leading up to the conclusion of this story. Obviously some characters will be mentioned more than others

Not every character from the manga is in this fic sorry sobs for kureno

Read on...

* * *

**Chapter 13****_  
Time passes_**

_5 Years later..._  
Since the day in the rain by Kyoko Honda's grave...

Tohru pours out four cups of fresh green tea and places them on the table by the couch where Yuki and his wife were.

Kyo was upstairs telling Reika one of his many stories of how he could "Turn into a cat" before her "mom" magically broke the curse. Offcourse Reika beleives this is fantasy and thats how it remains, just a story...

"So one night when the evil Akito had gone..." "Mommy took the rabbit home" "He then turned back into Momijii right before her eyes"

Reika sat intently listening to every word, snuggled in her bed with a large toy cat beside her.

"Oh what happens to Akito daddy?" She asks with large blue eyes.

Kyo smiles and kisses her on the head.

"I'll tell you tommorrow night" "Good night" He tucks her in and gently closes the door.

"Night daddy"

Kyo smiles to himself and heads downstairs.

Tohru rubbed her stomach.

"Oh not long to go now until he's due" Saki says excitedly.

Tohru nods and relaxes in the chair.

Yuki looks at her warmly.

"I bet your looking forward to it arent you?" He asks.

Tohru smiles and nods her head repeatedly.

"At least its not such a shock this time" she replies.

Kyo then stands behind her and runs his hands over the velvet chair, he presses his fingers into her shoulders and massages them. She closes her eyes.

"Is Reika asleep?"

"Almost" The redhead replies.

Tohru stands up and lets Kyo sit down before sitting on his lap.

Yuki wraps an arm around his wife.

She picks up on the maternal look in his eyes.

"Yes i know you want a baby dear" She sighs.

Tohru laughs.

"You dont want a baby?" Kyo asks.

"Not yet" Yuki replies, rather politely.

"One day, just not yet" Saki adds.

Both Yuki and Saki had pretty good professions, Yuki taught alternative studies for middle school students while Saki worked as an artist, and creative writer.

"As soon as I publish a book my Yuki" She says with a warm smile.

Yuki sighs and nods.

"Just finish your tea" she jokes.

Kyo pats Tohru's large stomach.

"Little Sei Kyo" He whispers.

"You're gonna have lots of fun with him arent you?" Tohru giggles.

"Well he will need to protect my girls when I'm out" Kyo replies, playing with Tohru's long brown hair.

Yuki sips on his tea. "So he will be trained in martial arts I take it?"

Kyo nods proudly. "Definetly"

Saki and Tohru look at each other, they both smile.

Slowly but surely Yuki and Kyo have been losing their desire to beat eachother in verbal and physical war. They both disliked Haru and Shigure which was nothing new. The two of them seemed to be more and more civil to each other whenever they met, whether it be at a family gathering or with their wives for tea.

Perhaps the tension between Yuki and Kyo Sohma was dying as they matured...

At the end of the evening Kyo shows Yuki and Saki the door.

Tohru thanks them for coming over.

"Arisa is coming by tommorrow" she informs them.

Saki cringes. "I warn you, she isnt in her happiest of moods" the dark haired female explains.

Yuki agrees. "Ever since that lovely relative of mine took off with Rin"

Kyo rolls his eyes. "Yet again"

All four adults sigh in agreement.

"I hope she'll be okay" Tohru says sympathetically.

"You need to worry about your own health" Yuki sternly says.

Kyo wraps both arms around his wife. "Its getting cooler outside" "Time for bed"

Tohru agrees and the two of them farewell Saki and Yuki for the night.

* * *

The weekend approached with avengence. After almost three years together, Rin and Hatori split up, which was unfortunate, however Rin's heart would always remain in Hatsuharu. It wasnt until recently that Hatsuharu and Arisa finally called it quits after four and a half years of fights, making up and supposed wedding proposals, nothing ever eventuated between them...until now!!! 

The harsh rain fell outside of Kazuma's old house, where Tohru and her husband now reside. Kyo was out for the afternoon with Reika, he had taken her grocery shopping while Tohru waited for her distraught friend to arrive. Since Kyo had the weekends free he often liked to spend that time with his daughter, who was looking more like him by the day...

Tohru often spent the weekends with her friends Saki and arisa, Yuki would tag along occasionaly, there was even the odd occasion when Yuki would accompany Kyo when he took Reika out to the park, the Dojo to train or out for lunch on a saturday afternoon. They were able to remain civil to each other in front of Reika. Tohru and Saki knew they both enjoyed getting to know each other as friends for the first time ever.

Offcourse shigure thought this a miracle, and often praised Tohru for all she had done in all her efforts to bring these two males together as friends. The family all knew how alike they were yet they had always hidden their mutual respect, disguising it with Juvenille tactics and immature words of hurt.

Arisa had auditioned for many different television shows and had managed to appear in a daytime soap for 6 months. during that time, Hatsuharu grew jealous of her new found popularity with young male fans, this caused many disputes between the couple. Hatsuharu owned a night club and was quite happy for his girlfriend to work behind the bar their, Arisa had other ideas.

When work became harder to find, the blonde bombshell would often find solitude in the handsome haru's arms...and work at the nightclub, much to her boyfriends delight. One time, secretary Rin Sohma had approached Hatsuharu, offering a partnership with him in his business, promising to make more money for them both. Arisa was less than pleased. The two head strong females faught constantly until Haru declined Rin's offer on the condition Arisa would not appear in anymore Television. She reluctantly agreed, and started modelling in womens fashion magazines.

About five months ago, Rin who was now earning lots of money in a lawyers office, re-approached Hatsuharu. The raven beauty revealed everything, including how her lonlieness apart from Hatori had drawn her back to her first highschool sweetheart. She used her charm to tempt the fiesty male. He knew her moves, she knew his. Vowing they would give it another shot and providing the didnt fight day and night, would one day marry decided to give the relationship another go...after nearly five years. Arisa was last to hear about this. Naturally she wasnt going to let her boyfriends betrayal and dishonesty get the better of her. The ex girlfriend of Hatsuharu fled from their inner city apartment, tearing up his belongings and burning any photos and presents they had given to eachother in the past 4.5 years.

This brings Arisa where she is now: Outside of Tohru's in the rain, with tears streaming down her face. She had just been over at her mother's house with the news and was just about to let her close pal Tohru Sohma know.

Tohru waddles to the door and unlocks it. Arisa comes bursting in, soaking wet and removes her red leather coat. Her skin was pale and she had fresh tear stains on her cheeks.

"Uo chan" Tohru wraps a warm towel around her pal.

"Sit down" "I'll make you some nice hot miso" Tohru heads into the kitchen.

"WAIT" Arisa yells, wiping her face.

Tohru slowly walks back into the lounge.

"Can you sit with me?" Arisa asks.

Tohru nods and plops down beside her friend. She pats her on the knee.

"Sorry to barge in like that" "Bet this the first time you've seen me cry huh?" the blonde wipes her wet hair with the towel.

"Well maybe the second time" Tohru says with smile.

"Arisa.."  
I just want to say I am so sorry for what happened with you and Haru"

Uo mutters loudly.

"PUH" "If only i could forget him"

Tohru pats her on the back.

"Well you can try"

Arisa shakes her head.

"Not likely" ..."Tohru" Arisa looks her in the eyes.

"I was just at Mom's" "Im..pregnant" "To the scumbag"

Tohru's eyes widen...

* * *

TBC

chapter 14

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

* * *

**Simplicity**

Summary

With Akito deceased and the curse broken, Kyo is finally able to hug the one he loves...After the funeral Kyo and Tohru decide its time to take their relationship to the next level, by comforting each other ... and taking things a little too far!

What happens next is anything but simple. Life becomes more complicated as graduation approaches, including new life, new lovers, new begginnings for all the Sohmas

Please R & R

A/N

I want to focus on the Yuki/Kyo character formtations over time...

* * *

**Chapter 14**_  
_

_Time after time_

_"I was just at Mom's" "Im..pregnant" "To the scumbag"_

"Are you sure?" Tohru asks.

Arisa sighs and wipes her face. "Yeah, Mom picked up on it right away"

"Were you showing any symptoms?" The brunette asks, patting her friend.

"No, thats the weird thing, i mean sure i was cranky but i wasnt sick like you were" The blonde explains.

Tohru lets out a small smile. "Well thats one good thing" "I uh guess"

Uo wasnt smiling...

_6 Months later_

Tohru held Sei in her arms, he was now 6 months old. His hair was brown like Tohru's and he had deep amber colored eyes like his father.  
Arisa screams loudly, Hatsuharu stands beside her, shaking like a leaf.

"I told you not to come here" The blonde pants.

Hana and Tohru stay by Arisa's side while she goes in to labour.

"Im not letting you have our child alone" Haru growls, he takes hold of Arisa's hand.

She pulls her hand away and leans over screaming.

Glarring at Haru she mutters "This is all your fault"

"How am I supposed to model now?" She cries.

The midwife tries to calm down the fiesty female, Hatsuharu takes hold of her hand again.

"Listen" "We will get through this"

"We?" Hana questions with folded arms.

Haru sighs. "Are you two able to leave the room?" he asks.

Tohru nods her head and takes Sei outside. Hana replies with a cold "No"

"WHY SHOULD THEY LEAVE?" "THEYRE MY REAL FRIENDS" YOU LEAVE" Arisa spits.

"Hana just go" Haru orders.

Saki glares at the Feisty sohma and leaves.

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and me are just outside" She gently kisses Arisa on the forehead and exits.

Her eyes remain narrowed at Hatsuharu.

"Push"

Arisa screams as she pushes feircly.

As soon as the baby starts to crown, Haru feels a wave of impulse wash over him.

"I love you Arisa" He blurts out.

Arisa continues to scream and pant...

"I broke up with Rin" "she's with someone else now"

"Ha it didnt take her long" "But you know how she is" Haru is nervously muttering away to himself.

"SHUT UP" Arisa bellows, letting out one final push...

All of a sudden a loud cry can be heard.

The midwife smiles and gently washes the baby.

She hands the newborn over to Arisa.

"Congratulations, you have a son"

Uo grabs hold of her baby and looks into her eyes, small tears are forming.

Haru smiles happily and wraps one arm around Uo's back.

He gently kisses her on the forehead. "Well done" he whispers.

Arisa is silent for a moment, when the midwife goes to inform the others of the new delivery, Arisa looks up at Haru.

"I love you too" She replies...

* * *

_**5 years later **_

Reika follows behind Kyo and Yuki. She holds onto her little brother's hand. He looks up at his older sister and smiles.

"Im gonna be a big fighter I am" The little brunette boy skites.

Reika sighs uses her free hand to toss her hair. "Well i know more than you do"

Sei starts to pout. "Daddy" "Uncle Yuki"

Yuki turns around and smiles at little sei.

"You're both gonna learn some new moves today" Kyo informs, heading to the dojo.

Kyo Sohma was not the sensei of Kazuma's old martial arts school. He often took Reika along on the weekends and holidays, and now that Sei was five, he was able to bring him along after school too. The children both enjoyed spending time with their dad and boasting to the other kids at school about Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo had grown closer over the recent years. As they matured into their late twenties, life started to change as did their priorites. Unfortunately for Yuki, Saki was un able to have children and it pained him alot more than her as Saki was never really too fussed on the notion of having children.

Yuki spent alot of his time outside of teaching, with Reika and Sei, he also looked after Arisa and Haru's son Kei uotani sohma.

Arisa and Hatsuharu finally got engaged and plan to marry after another five years together. Their son was alot like both of them, head strong, confident and feisty. He had soft blonde hair and Haru's dark mischevious eyes. He liked to yell alot, but then again so Did Arisa and Hatsuharu, and Kei was very cute and he knew it...

Tohru and Kyo would often meet up with Yuki and Saki, Shigure and Hatori would stop by when invited, although Shigure had the habit of just appearing on the door step with his wife to be.."Mi" and his editor. Ayame and Mine were living together and Rin ended up going back out with Hatori, when they both got fed up with arguing...well Rin got fed up arguing...

Simplicity was all Tohru ever wanted.

When she was found in the garden by Shigure and Ayame that day not long after her 15th birthday. Simplicity wasnt something Tohru really ever got back. Since her mother Kyoko dying to Living with her husband and raising their two children, Tohru has had anything but a simple life...

Until now.

Tohru wishes Kyo would speak to his father, but Kyo hasnt. Not since the day his father told him "It wasnt your fault"Kyo took Reika to visit him when she was two years old. Tohru stayed at home with Arisa and Ayame, for some odd reason he wanted to be there... While Kyo confronted his Dad for the first time since his mother's suicide and the broken curse.

Tohru stares out of the kitchen window, the sky is a deep red and the autumn leaves are turning brown.

How many autumns have past since Tohru honda became a Sohma?

How many cool winter nights has she experienced, lying beside Kyo?

The summer breeze has been kind to her and Kyo, as they raise a family together.

Tohru begins chopping the vegetables for tonights dinner.

Shigure, Mii , Ayame, Mine, Arisa and Haru, Sei, Saki and Yuki, Momijii and the two newlyweds Kisa and Hiro would be coming over for a big family dinner. Hatori and Rin were going to be a little late as usual.

Tohru was celebrating her graduation and high school certificate she had finally received. This was something that she wanted those she loved to be there for.

The Sohma's have done more for Tohru than she could ever have prayed for in her life...

They marvel and say that she has helped them, in opening their hearts, showing them love, helping keep the mad household tidy and most importantly breaking the curse...

Tohru saw those things as thankyou's, her way of showing gratitude for all Shigure and Hatori have done for her, for all Yuki and Kyo have shown her and for all the love and support each of the other Sohma family has given her...

Arisa and Saki were now very much a part of the Sohma family, much to their surprise...

Tohru was happy that her friends had found someone who makes them feel the way she did when she looked into Kyo's eyes at night.

Arisa and Haru were friends, they knew each other's ups and downs and had too much in common to let another chance slip away again.

Saki and Yuki were compatiable in every way, it was almost freaky but then again, nothing was shocking when it came to Saki Hanajima and Yuki Sohma.

Tohru can hear Kyo and Yuki walk in with the kids.

Yuki and Kyo's friendship was probably one of the things that had made Tohru the happiest. Seeing those two males finally connect and chat amongst themselves without a nasty fight or someone being thrown across the room. No more nasty words being flung back and forth between them. They would sit and talk, take the kids out, and spend time getting to know each other which they were both to stubborn to do for so many years.

Tohru and Saki often giggle at the memory of those two at high school. Who'd have ever thought they'd see the day when Yuki and Kyo Sohma got along...?

Kyo would whisper in his wife's ear, "you're a miracle worker" "Your my miracle worker"

this would make her blush and kiss him more than she already did...

Tohru quickly put all the vegetables and meat into the fridge while she went to greet her husband and Yuki...

"To Simplicity"  
She rose her wine glass that night at dinner.

The family nodded, everyone in turn lifted their glass.

The children rose their little cups filled with tropical juice...

"To simplicity"

* * *

A/N 

Thanks for the reviews and PM's along the way

I didnt think a simple fruits basket story would be my most popular LOLZ

Only a quick poem chappie left to end it all and then its bye bye "Simplicity"

but it will still be here for all you newbie readers :)

Katielight

xooxo

* * *

_**  
**_

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

**Simplicity**

_The ending poem_

Because sadly all good things must come to an end

Thankyou everyone for your lovely reviews

Oh and Superkyo...your reviews were very sweet :)

* * *

_Seasons come and seasons go  
Every rythm has a flow  
The way she looks, she has to know  
How much he really loves her so_

_Since finding herself outside  
Nowhere to run now, nowhere to hide  
Into his arms she was to glide  
While the boy waiting took it in his stride_

_His eyes were purple, his hair was dark  
On her memory he has left a mark  
Wanting their to be a spark  
Rejection cut him, like teeth of shark_

_Then she came into his life  
One day to become his wife_

_Her hair was dark, her eyes the same  
He took her heart and changed her name  
They both lost to Kyo in their game  
But now they live happily without blame_

_She had hair of blone and gold  
He had eyes that could burn and smould  
On each other they both had a hold  
They made a promise, until they grew old_

_Life had other plans between  
The rain poured on the unforseen  
Her hair was black, she seemed so mean  
Because she was a shade of green_

_Jealous of her old flames love  
She vowed to set her sights above  
Someone more mature who appeared very tough  
A very sweet diamond in the rough_

_Old pasts reckindled, old flames ignite  
The blonde girl ran out into the night  
He received an awful fright  
When she cried "Im pregnant" in hateful spite_

_The years they passed, more time went on  
New lives begun, the curse long gone  
Hatsuharu stands so strong  
With Arisa Uo to see him along_

_The friendship between these two men  
Was not a why it was a when  
It was not until and only then  
Could the two grow close and start again  
_

_Their hearts both had the time to mend  
They both can call each other "Friend"  
After sending their loved ones around the bend  
A helping hand these two can lend_

_The years pass on by  
Tohru lets out a sigh  
Seeing her children rise high  
And reach for the sky_

_Her daughter and son growing up, moving on...  
Out of home out of school, soon they would be gone  
She has Kyo and he has her to reply upon  
When the world's through with them, they will still carry on..._

_A simple life wouldnt suit one like this girl  
She could not imagine it inside her world  
_

_The thing that will always make Tohru smile with Delight  
Is when she stumbled across the Sohma's household that night..._

_THE END_

* * *

Origato Gosaimasu...okay that may be spelt wrong but you get the point :) 

Thank you's

Byes byes

Katielight

* * *


End file.
